The Bonds of Future
by Fhy Winchester
Summary: Apa jadinya jika Naruto bertemu dengan sosok bocah raven beriris shappier yang memanggilnya Kaa-chan?/"HUWAA.. MEMANGNYA SEJAK KAPAN AKU PUNYA ANAK!"/ "Tentu caja cejak Tou-chan memacukkan kejan-hmmph/Author gak bisa bikin summary! Pokoknya buat SasuNaru Lovers
1. Chapter 1

The Bonds of Future

Disclaimer : Naruto punyanya MK !Dengerin tuh !*ngelirik pemuda raven*

Pair : SasuNaru (yang lain nyusul)

Rated : T

Genre : Romance

Warning : Shounen-ai /BL, gaje, typo, abal dan sebangsanya, bahasa terserah author. Nggak usah nyolot! #ngedeathglare

Author Note : Setelah kurang lebih setahun jadi silent reader *tapi kayaknya lebih deh!*. Akhirnya Fi bisa naik pangkat juga jadi author ^^ Yeeiiyy #nebar doujin SN Btw minna, Fi datang bermodalkan tekad biar bisa dapet review. Udah lama pengen ngerasain rasanya dapet review :'D *dibantai karna niatnya gak bener*. Oke, Fi Cuma mau bilang kalo fic ini idenya pasaran. Jadi kalo ceritanya hampir nyerempet kayak fic Author-san yang lain Fi mohon maaf #SujudSungkem. Tapi ini asli dari otak Fi. Sumvah deh!Ah iya, ini pun Fi pinjem leppie-nya temen Cuma buat publish XD .Arigatou my best friend Budi-chan #pyuk budi –di guyur tinta- . Yosh! Dari pada Fi banyak bacot. Mending langsung aja.. MULAI DESU!

\\(^o^)/ HAPPY READING MINNA-CCHI \\(^o^)/

Seorang bocah 5 tahun berjalan gontai di dalam hutan. Sesekali kaki-kaki mungilnya berhenti karena si bocah harus menimang arah mana yang sebaiknya ia tuju. Hembusan angin sepoi meniup lembut rambut jabriknya. Membuat helaian yang memang berantakan dari sananya menari tak tentu arah.

"Cial! Nggak bica kelual dali hutan, nih. Yang di atac pacti benci padaku! Huh!"

Dan bibir mungil itu sesekali mengerucut, lucu. Menambah kadar keimutan pada si bocah *author nyari tisu* Bocah itu kembali melangkahkan kakinya. Terus berjalan, berharap bisa menemukan tempat untuk singgah. Kedua tangan mungilnya menggenggam erat tas ransel berbentuk rubah. Tas yang memang sudah di gendongnya sedari tadi. Si bocah terus berjalan lurus ke depan.

LURUS

LURUS

LUR-

"Huh! Katanya kalo kita telcecat, kita haluc kembali ke jalan yang luluc. Tapi, gimana mau jalan luluc kalo di depan itu julang. Celamat enggak, mati iya!"

Helaan napas pasrah keluar dari bibir cherry-nya. Akhirnya bocah itu memutuskan untuk mengistirahatkan kakinya sejenak. Ia mendudukkan diri di atas sebuah batu besar. Kedua tangannya meraih ransel yang sedari tadi enak-enakkan(?) nangkring di punggungnya. Si bocah mengobrak-abrik tas ranselnya. Entah benda apa yang ia cari. Author tidak tau dan tidak tertarik untuk tau! Kini sebelah tangan mungilnya telah menggenggam sebuah ponsel flip berwarna hitam dengan corak merah seperti bara tangan yang satunya menyematkan sebuah headset ke kedua telinganya. Oh, ternyata si bocah sedang mendengarkan musik. Kedua kelopak mata si bocah terpejam. Menyembunyikan replika langit musim semi di dalamnya. Sesekali kepala dengan helaian lembut itu mengangguk-angguk. Sesuai dengan irama musik yang di dengarnya.

''Oleta awai tcubaca.. kimi wa cukochi aocugilu cola ni tcukaleta dake ca.. mou daleka no tameja nakute, jibun no tame ni walatte ii yooo…'' celoteh si bocah dengan suara cempreng. Ahh, lagu yang dipilihnya memang tidak salah. Sehati deh tuh lagu sama si bocah yang notabene emang lagi 'sendirian'. Pastinya reader juga nggak asing kan sama tuh lagu ? Itu tuh soundtrack-nya anime yang top uke-nya Ichigo Kuro- 'duagh' (grimmjow :nggak usah bawa-bawa nama uke gue !) Ok, back to the story !

''Hm.. hm… kiju guchi wa yagate kacabuta ni kawatte iku.. hm'' si bocah membuka matanya. Membuat shappier bulat di dalam nya terpampang nyata. Bersamaan dengan bibirnya yang terus melafalkan lirik lagu, ke dua kaki mungilnya kembali berpijak pada tanah. Si bocah sudah berdiri. Berniat untuk melanjutkan perjalanannya kembali.

.

.

.

di Kantor Hokage

'BRAK'

"Kurang ajar! Kemana perginya bocah itu, hah!?" sang hokage menggebrak meja kerjanya. Iris mata berwarna madunya kini memandang tajam si asisten. Menunggu jawaban. Membuat orang yang dipandang bergidik ngeri. Merasa dirinya tidak akan bisa hidup lebih lama lagi. 'Kami-sama, setidaknya aku akan mati sebagai pahlawan' batin Shizune sambil tersenyum miris. 'tok tok tok' 'CKLEK'

"Hokage-sam – 'SRET' 'SYUUT' 'PRAKK' malang nian nasib si pengetuk pintu. Begitu pintu terbuka, ia langsung di suguhi lemparan gulungan ukuran besar yang mengarah padanya. Mari kita doakan semoga-amal-siapa-pun-kau-yang-terkena-gulungan diterima oleh Kami-sama!

"Jika tidak penting, segeralah keluar! Aku sedang tidak ingin diganggu!" hokage ke 5 –tsunade- member deathglare terbaiknya pada si 'korban'. Yah, meski pun masih kalah sih sama deathglare legendaris uchiha bungsu.

"Ho- hokage-sama, ini mengenai misi 3 tahun lalu yang belum terselesaikan." ujar Yamato. Ketua dari tim Kakashi saat ini. Keringat dingin mengalir di pelipisnya. Sorot matanya tak henti-hentinya memperhatikan setiap pergerakkan sang hokage. Berjaga-jaga apabila sewaktu-waktu cucu dari Hashirama Senju itu kembali melemparkan gulungan padanya. Atau yang lebih parahnya lagi, sebuah meja yang akan melayang ke arahnya.

"3 tahun lalu?" Tsunade mulai lola. Maklum mengingat dia adalah nenek-nenek –awet muda- yang sudah berkepala 5.

"… Misi pengejaran uchiha sasuke." Yamato mengingatkan.

"Hm.. jadi informasi apa yang sudah kau dapatkan?" tanya sang hokage. Sorot matanya memandang lurus pada iris obsidian milik yamato. Kedua punggung tangannya menopang dagu. Gestur yang biasa Tsunade lakukan apabila ia sedang serius. Entah kemana perginya kemarahan sang hokage tadi.

''Klon-ku memperoleh informasi jika Uchiha Sasuke beberapa kali terlihat di sekitar Konoha '' 'BRAK'

''Ini bukan hal yang bagus ! Ada kemungkinan Uchiha Sasuke akan menyusup ke dalam desa. Shizune! Perintahkan para ANBU untuk memperketat penjagaan di gerbang masuk Konoha!'' Tsunade menurunkan titahnya. Merasa was-was apabila keturunan terakhir klan elit Uchiha akan menyerang Konoha secara tiba-tiba. Walau bagaimana pun keadaan Konoha saat ini tidak memungkinkan untuk menerima serangan dari . Ia bahkan belum siap!

"Ha'i.. aku mengerti Tsunade-sama!" Sejenak, kepergian Shizune dari kantor Hokage menimbulkan keheningan antara Yamato dan sang Legenda Sannin.

"Apapun yang terjadi, pastikan Naruto tidak mengetahui apapun tentang informasi ini" ujar Tsunade dengan wajah gusar. Sorot matanya terlihat kosong untuk sejenak. Memang benar apa yang di katakana oleh sang Hokage tadi. Akan lebih baik apabila si pirang itu tidak mengetahui informasi mengenai Uchiha bungsu. Karena, walau bagaimana pun juga bagi Naruto, Sasuke lebih dari sekedar saudara. Sekalipun tidak ada ikatan darah di antara mereka. Bahkan terkadang Tsunade seringkali heran dengan ikatan di antara keduanya. Seperti ada sesuatu yang lebih dalam hubungan SasuNaru. Huh ? SasuNaru ? Tsunade mendengus kecil akan pemikirannya barusan. Dan sepertinya bukan hanya sang Hokage saja yang menyadari . Hanya saja.. apakah orang yang dibicarakan itu sadar akan perasaannya sendiri ?Segala tingkah dan tutur katanya yang selalu kelewat heboh jika menyangkut tentang Uchiha bungsu. Terkadang membuat urat si ninja medis berkedut kesal. Bahkan jika ditanya ''Kenapa kau begitu peduli pada Sasuke ?'' Si blonde akan dengan lantang menjawab ''Tentu saja karena Sasuke adalah temanku !'' di ikuti dengan cengiran lima jari andalannya. Jika sudah seperti itu Tsunade hanya bisa merasa ketar ketir. Tidak. Bukan karena hubungan tidak jelas antara si wadah Kyuubi dengan Missing-nin gila yang begitu terobsesi untuk membunuh kakaknya. Bukan. Melainkan karena sang Hokage takut apabila putra bungsu dari Uchiha Fugaku akan menyakiti baik fisik maupun hati bocah kesayangannya. Sungguh ! Tsunade akan benar-benar meremukkan setiap tulang yang ada pada tubuh si Uchiha apabila hal itu benar-benar terjadi.

.

.

.

.

Seorang bocah menghentikan langkah kedua kakinya. Iris warna berwarna shappier itu berbinar. Memandang kearah depan. Lebih tepatnya memandang sebuah gerbang masuk -sebuah desa- yang menjulang tinggi. Wajah dengan goresan halus mirip kumis kucing itu mendongak. Memanjang rentetan kanji yang tertera di atas gerbang.

"Ko..no..ha.. Ga..ku..leee…" eja si bocah dengan lafal cadelnya. Membuat author ingin mencubit pipi chubby itu keras-keras. Tidak berapa lama, pandangannya langsung tertuju pada kerumunan orang berpakaian aneh dengan topeng binatang yang menutupi wajah mereka. Entah karena feeling anak kecil memang tajam atau karena si bocah mewarisi kejeniusan sang Ayah. Si bocah beriris langit itu memutuskan untuk masuk tanpa berurusan dengan orang-orang aneh di gerbang desa. Tapi bagaiman caranya masuk tanpa diketahui? Si bocah masih cukup waras untuk tidak menampakkan dirinya secara gamblang dihadapan mereka. Entah kenapa ia merasa akan sangat berbahaya jika melakukan hal itu.

"Kalo caja aku bica menggunakan miccdilection.." si bocah agaknya menyesal. Kenapa ia tidak mempelajari salah satu tehnik keren dari seorang pemain basket favoritnya? Setidaknya itu akan membantunya dalam situasi seperti saat ini.

di lain fandom

''Hatchiii~ '' seorang pemuda baby blue bersin. Entah kenapa tiba-tiba hidungya terasa gatal.

''Hieee~ Kuroko-cchi Kau kenapa –ssu ?''

''Ryouta, menjauhlah dari Tetsuya. Kau hanya menyebarkan virus di sekeliling TetsuyaKU '' diikuti dengan sebuah gunting merah-sakti- yang melayang. Tolong abaikan suara makhluk pirang yang menjerit di sudut lapangan. Err.. balik ke fandom Naruto !

.

.

.

'GREK' Sebuah rombongan berkuda menghentikan laju kudanya di depan gerbang Konoha. Seorang yang ternyata adalah kusir, turun dari kereta kudanya dan berjalan menuju kerumunan ninja bertopeng. Entah apa yang sedang mereka bicarakan. Salah seorang dari mereka mengangguk kemudian si kusir kembali ke posisinya untuk menggerakkan kereta kuda. Rombongan kereta kuda dengan belasan orang (pria, wanita, bahkan anak-anak) yang setia mengikuti kereta, berjalan memasuki gerbang. Tanpa mereka ketahui, rombongan pengikut kereta kuda bertambah satu orang. Seorang bocah berjalan menyamakan langkahnya. Sudut bibirnya sedikit tertarik ke atas. Memperlihatkan seringaian tipis yang tidak begitu kentara. Begitu rombongan berkuda sudah cukup jauh dari gerbang, si bocah memisahkan diri. Ia berjalan menyusuri keramaian aktivitas di Konoha.

"Uwwooo..keleeen~ meleka bica loncat di pohon-pohon!" binary di mata bocah 5 tahun itu semakin besar tatkala iris shappier-nya menangkap banyak hal mengagumkan di sepanjang jalan. Bibir mungilnya tak henti-henti menggumamkan pujian. Semua aktivitas yang terjadi di desa begitu menyita perhatian si bocah, hingga…

'bruk' "I-Ittai…" "Huh? Ah.. Ma-maaf ya adik kecil. Aku tidak melihatmu tadi." Shizune menggaruk belakang kepalanya yang tidak gatal. Merasa teledor karena tidak melihat bocah di depannya. Sedangkan si bocah, masih dalam posisinya. Terduduk di atas tanah. Ia memandang datar kearah Shizune. Berpikir kenapa perempuan dihadapannya ini tidak segera membantunya berdiri. Bukan malah cengegesan nggak jelas sambil garuk-garuk kepala.

" Ah.. gomen ne. Aku malah mendiamkanmu. Ayo, kubantu'' Hahh~ akhirnya sadar juga. Author nggak nyangka ternyata kau ini cukup tumpul ya, Shizu-chan ? Bgaimana bisa kau mendiamkan sosok malaikat imut yang terduduk di tanah dengan shappier biru bulat yang hampir berkaca? Eh, tunggu dulu! Bukannya tadi si bocah memandang datar Shizune? Lalu kenapa shappier itu hampir berkaca? Aiissh~ dasar bocah labil! Shizune membantu mantan korbannya berdiri. Tidak lupa, ia juga membersihkan beberapa bagian yang kotor pada celana si bocah dengan cara menepuk-nepuknya.

"Nah, sudah bersih.. eh?" begitu si bocah jabrik mendongakkan wajah, Shizune membelalakkan matanya. Terkejut dengan iris mata anak kecil di hadapannya. Murid dari Legenda Sannin itu pun memicingkan matanya. Mencoba meneliti lebih jauh baik fisik atau apapun tentang si bocah. Rambut jabrik.. check! Mata dengan iris berwarna shappier..check! Tiga garis halus serupa kumis kucing di masing-masing pipi..check!

'Astagaaa.. na-Naruto!' batin Shizune_horror.

"Elll.. nee-chan kenapa?" tanya si bocah yang mulai risih di pandang horror oleh Shizune. Si bocah memiringkan kepalanya dengan jari telunjuk yang menyentuh bibir bawah, khas anak kecil yang dilanda bingung. Menyebabkan sesuatu berwarna merah keluar dari hidung si ninja medis.

'Kawaiii~' teriak batin Shizune. Dengan segera ia langsung memencet hidungnya dengan tangan kanan –sambil mendongak-. Berharap cairan merah bernama 'nosebleed' itu bisa berhenti mengalir untuk sejenak.

"Huwaaa.. nee-chan jangan mati! Bica lepot, nih. Umm~ abic ini nee-chan pelikca ke doktel aja deh! Oke?" usai memberikan sedikit wejangan pada Shizune, si bocah pun berniat angkat kaki dari hadapan wanita beriris obsidian. Kedua kakinya hampir berlari menjauh. Sekali lagi, HAMPIR! Karena kedua tangan Shizune sudah terlebih dulu menggenggam kerah belakang si bocah. Menyebabkan anak tersebut hanya bisa berlari di tempat.

"Kau harus ikut aku menemui Tsunade-sama, Naruto!"

Tbc

Holaaa All \\(^o^)/ Kyaaaaa~ tolong jangan todong Fi pake garpu rumput! #SembunyiDiBalikBrokoli(?) Tapi kalo reader ada yang gak puas sama nih fic silahkan lempar Fi pake duit-segepok-. Fi nggak akan marah kok :') Kalo ada yang mau ngeflame juga nggak papa. Tapi jangan pedes-pedes ya.. yang garing aja satu(?) \dirajam flamer Ano sebenernya fic ini mau di publish sebelum Fi UNAS, tapi gak jadi karena suatu hal. Jadilah Fic ini baru bisa publish sekarang ^_^ Bagi yang berkenan memberi kripik atau salam.. uhuk! Maksud Fi kritik dan saran silahkan kunjungi kotak review. Satu review dari anda sangat berarti untuk kami :D \woy, loe Cuma sendiri bocah! Mind to review?!


	2. Chapter 2

The Bonds of Future

Disclaimer : Naruto punyanya MK !Dengerin tuh !*ngelirik pemuda raven*

Pair : Sasuke x Naruto

Rated : T

Genre : Romance

Warning : Shounen-ai /BL, gaje, typo, OOC, abal dan sebangsanya, bahasa terserah author. Nggak usah nyolot! #ngedeathglare

Don't like? Don't Read!

Author Note :

Gomen atas keterlambatan fic ini. Minggu- minggu lalu sampe kemarin Fi sibuk sama kerjaan. Lembur terus dan Fi merasa pengen ambruk kalo udah sampe rumah. Bayangin aja, tiap sampe rumah jam setengah 10 terus. Bahkan kadang sampe jam setengah 11. Karena itu Fi bener-bener minta maaf kalo Fi gak bisa update kilat. Fi juga mau ngucapin terima kasih buat readers yang setia menunggu fic ini publish.. Saa.. dari pada banyak bacot, mending langsung aja! Mulai DESUU~

\\(^o^)/ HAPPY READING MINNA-CCHI \\(^o^)/

"Huh! Ke mana perginya si bodoh itu?! Lihat saja, kalo aku bertemu dengannya akan ku patahkan semua tulang-tulang ditubuhnya!" Sakura meninju telapak tangan bisa sedikit melampiaskan sedikit amarahnya. Yah, walaupun itu percuma sih. Karena kenyataannya rahang si kunoichi mengeras dengan gigi yang bergemeratuk. Luapan amarah hampir tidak bisa dibendungnya. Kenapa? Tentunya itu berhubungan dengan putra dari Konoha Yellow Flash dan Red Habanero. Uzumaki Naruto. Sosok yang sedang dicari Sakura hampir seharian ini sama sekali belum menampakkan batang biasanya si pirang berisik itu akan muncul di mana pun tanpa mengenal itu meminta misi level A, menceritakan hal tidak penting seperti ramen spesial porsi besar dengan wasabi super pedas, atau bahkan melakukan hal konyol dengan tingkat kepedean yang over limit.

"Sakura-chan!" Sakura terdiam. Ia menimang terlebih dahulu apakah apakah sebaiknya ia langsung memetahkan leher Naruto atau memberinya 4 bogem mentah sebelum melemparnya sampai Kantor Hokage. Setelah selesai berkutat dengan pikiran sadisnya, Sakura langsung membalikkan badan ke belakang. Kea rah sosok yang baru saja memanggilnya. Sosok pemuda pirang dengan iris shappier dan cengiran lima jari andalannya. Sakura 'tersenyum' melihat sahabat pirangnya itu. 'Senyuman manis' dengan background bunga-bunga yang entah mengapa membuat author bergidik ngeri saat mengetik ini. Sumpah! Ini horror banget! Dan sepertinya inang dari Kyuubi no Kitsune itu belum menyadari bahaya yang menghentikan langkahnya begitu sampai dihadapan teman satu tim-nya.

" .To" ucap Sakura, penuh penekanan. Aura ungu kehitaman menguar dari seluruh tubuhnya.

''Eh? A-ada apa, Sakura-chan?'' tanya Naruto yang mulai merasakan atmosfir yang berubah drastis. Keringat dingin mengalir dipelipisnya. Ia harus bertahan! Ya, bertahan untuk tidak lari dari Sakura saat ini juga atau-

'BUAGH'

Cih! Seharusnya ia lari sejak tadi! *author plin plan*

"Dasar bodoh! Aku mencarimu ke mana-mana, Narutooo~" Seketika Sakura langsung melayangkan Shanaro pada pemuda blonde. Kedua tangannya mencengkeram erat kerah jaket Naruto. Mengguncangkannya berulang kali ke depan dan belakang. Tentunya dengan tenaga yang tidak biasa.

"Ikut aku! Kau dipanggil Tsunade-sama!" Ujar Sakura dengan tangan kanan yang menyeret paksa kerah belakang Naruto. Sedangkan pemuda yang diseret hanya pasrah dengan keadaan. Berharap tidak mendapatkan Shanaro untuk yang kesekiankalinya dengan tidak memberontak.

.

.

.

.

Tap.. Tap.. Tap..

Suara langkah kaki yang menggema disepanjang lorong gua. Lorong gelap yang hanya diterangi cahaya lilin seadanya itu tidak menyurutkan keberanian seorang pemuda untuk menghentikan langkah kakinya.

"..Sasuke" Seorang pemuda lain yang setia mengikuti langkah pemuda pertama memanggil pelan nama si pemuda. Membuat orang yang dipanggil menghentikan langkahnya. Mata onyx-nya melirik Juugo. Isyarat bahwa si pemuda raven menunggu apa yang ingin dikatakan pemuda bersurai orange. Juugo yang mengerti arti tatapan Sasuke, kembali berbicara.

"Chakra dalam jumlah besar yang sempat kita rasakan 3 hari yang lalu.. tidakkah sebaiknya kita menghindari itu?" tanya Juugo. Ia merasa apa yang mereka –Tim Taka- lakukan belakangan ini sia-sia. Sekejap chakra itu muncul, secepat itu pula chakra tersebut menghilang. Bahkan Karin pun tidak dapat mendeteksi keberadaan chakra itu. Bukan menipis atau disembunyikan. Lebih tepatnya seakan chakra itu tidak pernah ada. Apa yang Juugo khawatirkan adalah jika chakra itu bukan chakra biasa. Oh, jelas. Itu bukan chakra biasa! Siapapun shinnobi yang sempat merasakannya pasti akan berpikir seperti itu. Yang sempat si orange herankan, kenapa Sasuke begitu tertarik dengan keberadaan chakra itu? Bukankah akan sangat berbahaya jika apa yang mereka selidiki itu membawa dampak negatif? Bagaimana jika mereka sebenarnya malah sedang mendekatkan diri pada suatu masalah? Ah, mereka memang selalu mendatangi masalah! Berterima kasihlah kepada Sasuke. =_= #Chidori

Sasuke yang sejak tadi terdiam, kembali mengalihkan fokusnya kedepan. Lebih tepatnya ujng lorong yang mulai menampakkan cahaya. Langkah kaki yang sempat terhenti pun kini kembali terdengar.

"..Aku hanya merasa.. harus mengetahui chakra apa itu. Lagipula.. tempat itu.." ucapan Sasuke terhenti. Bersamaan dengan tubuhnya yang menghilang dalam cahaya. Meninggalkan Juugo yang hanya bisa menatap punggungya dari belakang. Si orange pun ikut melangkah, keluar dari gua gelap yang menjadi tempat peristirahatan mereka hari ini.

tempat itu begitu dekat dengan Konoha..

dekat dengan..

.. Naruto

Sasuke memejamkan matanya sejenak. Menarik napas dalam dan menghembuskannya. Kemudian memperlihatkan kembali iris langit malamnya. Sudah tiga atahun. Tiga atahun sejak bungsu Uchiha meninggalkan Konoha. Dan tiga tahun pula Sasuke selalu bertanya-tanya mengenai sosok itu. Sosok pemuda pirang yang selau menhantui tidurnya. Sosok yang sering membuatnya terbangun tengah malam dengan peluh yang senantiasa membasahi tubuhnya dan membuat napas si raven memburu. Mimpi. Mimpi mengenai kali terakhir ia bertemu si pirang berisik. Meninggalkan sosok si pirang yang terbaring tak sadarkan diri di Valley of The End . Sedangkan ia.. Ia malah melangkah dalam kegelapan. Kala itu iris onyx Sasuke terbutakan oleh dendam. Dendam kepada sang kakak yang sebenarnya menjadi tokoh paling menderita dan paling banyak berkorban dalam skenario Kami-sama. Sungguh ia adalah orang paling bodoh di dunia ini. Ia telah meninggalkan orang yanag –tanpa sadar- disayanginya dan melukai orang yang berusaha untuk melindunginya selama ini. Dulu. Dulu ketika ia hanya bocah 13 tahun yang belum matang. Melihat dunia hanya dari sudut pandangnya saja. Benar-benar hanya dari apa yang terlihat dimatanya. Sasuke tidak pernah menyadari bahwa selama ini ia tidak pernah sendiri. Selalu ada orang-orang yang melangkah bersamanya. Mengulurkan tangan kepadanya. Dan memarahinya jika salah melangkah. Sasuke menyentuh dadanya. Meremas pelan Kinagashi yang dipakainya saat ini.

'Bodoh… Kenapa penyesalan selalu datang paling akhir?' batin Sasuke. Ia memejamkan mata sejenak sembari mengigit bibir bawahnya. Setitik air mata jatuh menuruni pipi kanannya. Hatinya terasa hangat dan sakit disaat yang bersamaan. Hangat mengingat kebaikan yang selalu terulur padanya tetapi juga sakit karena ia yang telah menyia-nyiakan kebaikan itu.

.

.

.

"Ada apa? Kenapa Baa-san memanggilku?" tanya Naruto pada sang Hokage. Tsunade memijit pelipisnya, hal yang sering dilakukannya belakangan ini. Merasa diperhatikan,menghela napas dan memandang serius putra Yondaime.

'Misi.. Naruto harus mendapat misi yang mengharuskannya untuk keluar desa. Aku tidak mau ia mengetahui keberadaan bocah Uchiha itu disekitar desa!' batin Tsunade. Ia masih memandang serius pada Naruto. Hal tersebut membuat Naruto menatap heran sang Hokage karena tidak biasanya 'Baa-san'nya itu betah untuk tidak memarahinya.

"Hahh~ ada misi untukmu, gaki.." ujar Tsunade pada akhirnya. Terlihat jelas binar diwajah caramel Naruto. Akhirnya, setelah sekia hari tidak melakukan apapun kini sang Godaime akan memberikan misi padanya.

"Huwaa… benarkah Baa-san?! Miasi apaa? Mengambil kembali gulungan yang dicuri? Mengawal anggota kerajaan? Atau melindungi Pejabat penting? Apa? Apa? Apaaaa~ A yo.. cepat katakana Baa_ 'SYUUT' 'BRUUAKK!' Sebuah dokumen diatas meja Hokage melayang tepat kearah kepala pirang Naruto. Dokumen dengan ketebalan yang diperkirakan dapat menghancurkan -melubangi- dinding Kantor Hokage tanpa proses retak itu hampir saja mengenai sasarannya andai kata Naruto tidak ingat jika ia adalah Shinobi hebat yang mewarisi kecepatan si Kilat Kuning. Beruntunglah dirimu karena Shinigami belum mau melihat wajahmu yang dapat meruntuhkan iman, Nar! Ahh, tidak lupa kejadian tersebut membuat Naruto menatap horror sang Godaime.

'Hiks.. Baa-san sudah tidak menyayangiku lagiii~' teriak batin Naruto. Lalu bagaimana dengan sang Legendary Sannin? Tsunade menghela napas kembali. Mengambil botol sake dimejanya dan meminumnya dengan wajah watados. Tak acuh pada sosok pirang yang cengo karena Tsunade yang -seolah- menganggap remeh peristiwa nyaris tumbuh sayap di punggung si blonde. Yah.. berdoa saja semoga Tsunade tidak berencana un tuk melakukan konspirasi besar-besaran untuk 'menyingkirkan' satu-satunya penerus klan Uzumaki yang tersisa. ..Semoga saja.

"Fuuuhhh~"

"HUWAAA.. Sa-SAI BODOH! APA YANG KAU LAKUKAN, HAH ?!" Sai yang tiba-tiba muncul entah dari mana meniup lembut telinga -sensitif- Naruto tanpa si empunya tahu. Menyebabkan si pirang bergidik dan menjauh secara reflek.

''Haha ha.. Naruto-kun, aku kan hanya bercanda. Ternyata kau ini 'sensitif' sekali ya?'' ujar Sai dengan senyum palsu andalannya. Naruto mengepalkan tangannya, erat. Rasanya tidak masalah jika ia memberikan 3 atau 4 bogem mentah di wajah teman setimnya itu.

''DIAM KAU!.. GAAAHH~ DASAR GILA! BERHENTILAH MEMASANG SENYUM MENJIJIKAN ITU! KAU MENGERIKAN!'' teriak Naruto dengan jari telunjuk yang mengarah langsung pada wajah Sai, nggak sopan.

"Tapi_" Sai berniat membalas sebelum-

"CUKUP! Kalian berdua.. berhenti bertengkar atau ku lempar-kedasar-Neraka, hah?!"

_Ratu Iblis mengintrupsi 'perbincangan' mereka.. Tsunade tersenyum puas atas usaha menenangkan situasi di kantornya.. Kini kantor Hokage benar-benar hening,

Hening

Hening

Hen_ 'Brakk!'

"Tsunade-sama ini gawat! Naruto menyusut! Aku menemukannya di- EHH?! Na-Naruto? Bagaimana bisa?" tanya Shizune. Ia berjalan mendekati si blonde. Memicingkan mata, memastikan jika sosok pemuda pirang dihadapannya bukanlah halusinasi semata.

"Ka-Kalau ini kau.. lalu siapa boca_

''KAA-CHAN!''

Tbc

Arigatou buat kalian yang bersedia menunggu fic ini publish.. Niatnya sih pengen update 2 chapter sekaligus sebagai permintaan maaf karena ini fic yang hampir terbengkalai.. Tapi mau gimana lagi, ada aja halangannya *sigh* Oh iya Fi terhura lho baca review-nya. Fi bener-bener gak tau mau ngomong apa sebagai ucapan makasih atas review minna dan maf karena belum bisa balas review.. Mungkin kapan-kapan? Sekali lagi,

Mind to review?


	3. Chapter 3

The Bonds of Future

Disclaimer : Naruto punyanya MK. Dengerin tuh! *ngelirik pemuda raven*

Pair : SasuNaru

Rated : T

Genre : General, Romance

Warning : Shounenai/BL, gaje, many typo(s), OOC, abal dan sebangsanya, bahasa terserah author. Nggak usah nyolot! #deathglare

.

.

Author Note : Oke, nggak usah kebanyakan basa basi lagi. Entar dosa Author makin numpuk kalo ngomong banyak-banyak :"v

Saa MULAI DESUU~

Don't Like? Don't Read!

HAPPY READING MINNA-CCHI

"Sasuke..maaf. Kami tidak menemukan petunjuk apapun mengenai chakra itu." Karin menundukkan kepalanya. Merasa tidak berani menatap iris pemuda raven di hadapannya. Entah sorot mata seperti apa yang ditunjukkan Sasuke saat ini. Ia tidak berniat untuk tahu. Terlalu takut apabila Sasuke akan membencinya dan menganggapnya tidak berguna untuk tim. Sikap yang Karin tunjukkan saat ini begitu berbanding terbalik dengan seorang pemuda bersurai perak keunguan. Bibir si pemuda menyeringai. Memperlihatkan deretan gigi tajam bak hiu di laut lepas. Suigetsu -namanya- memandang jijik kearah Karin. Bisa-bisanya wanita penyihir itu tahan untuk bersikap lemah di hadapan Sasuke. Lihat saja kalau Sasuke sedang tidak ada. Karin akan puluhan kali lipat lebih cerewet dari ibu-ibu yang berebut barang diskon di Supermarket!

"Yah.. Kita tidak mendapat petunjuk apapun mengenai _chakra_ itu karena KAU(!) yang selalu merengek ingin cepat pulang! Lagipula.. alasan macam apa yang kau gunakan tadi, hah?! Sasuke terluka ini-lah.. Sasuke terluka itu-lah. Bilang saja kau ingin memeluk dan menjilatinya! Cih! " Suigetsu sewot sendiri. Ia merutuki mengapa dirinya terus yang selalu berpasangan dengan penyihir wanita itu! Tidak adakah orang lain yang bisa dinistakan di sini selain dirinya?! Sudah merupakan akhir dari dunia -bagi Suigetsu- untuk terus bersama Karin! Belum lagi mendengar ocehan nggak penting dari mulut cerewetnya. Ya kalau yang diocehkan itu temanya berbeda-beda. Masalahnya setiap kali mengoceh obyek yang diocehkannya hanyalah seorang pemuda raven. Oh, ayolah. Sui sudah cukup muak mendengar ini-itu tentang si raven. Angkat topik lain, kek! Misalnya..' **Pemilihan Tsukikage yang diwarnai kericuhan** ', mungkin? Atau malah ' **Ujian Chunnin Online yang ditentang Para Tetua** '(?) Hey..siapa pun boleh berandai-andai di sini!

"Suigetsu baka! Kenapa kau malah mengatakannya secara terang-terangan?! Kau membuat eksistensi-ku dihadapan Sasuke jadi menurun! Kalau Sasuke sampai membenciku, kau harus siap untuk kujadikan ikan kaleng!" Karin menggeram, marah. Wanita dengan surai berwarna darah itu mengacungkan jari tengahnya. Tidak.. bukan karena dijari tengah Karin ada cincin atau kuku jari tengahnya yang berwarna merah mengkilat. Apa yang Karin lakukan adalah gestur menantang. Ia merasa Suigetsu benar-benar gemar mencari masalah dengannya. Sepertinya membuat marah Karin adalah salah satu hobi -keahlian- si surai perak.

"Tutup mulutmu, wanita penyihir! Sebelum kau menjadikanku ikan kaleng, akan ku pastikan kau sudah menjadi makanan kemasan untuk anjing peliharaan si Inuzuka!"Suigetsu menyahuti, nggak mau kalah sama omongan ngawurnya Karin.

Tolong jangan tanya Author kenapa Suigetsu bisa kenal si 'anak anjing'. Anggep aja mereka pernah ketemu waktu masih kecil. *Cih! Author macam apa tuh!*

.

Di tempat lain

"Huaachiiihh~" Seorang pemuda Inuzuka bersin. Ia menghentikan langkahnya didekat bangku taman.

"Hm..ada yang minta dibunuh, nih. Hey Akamaru, saat kita bertemu siapa-pun-si brengsek-yang-ingin-mati-itu, kau harus pastikan menggigit bokongnya terlebih dahulu!"

"Gukk.. Guk! Grrr..."

.

Suigetsu mendadak merinding. Entah kenapa ia merasa bokongnya akan berada dalam bahaya jika ia bertemu 'seseorang'. Oh, ayolah. Itu salah satu aset yang membuat Suigetsu bangga akan bentuk tubuhnya. Di tengah lamunan si surai perak yang menjunjung tinggi dirinya itu, seorang meganekko berteriak di telinga Suigetsu.

"Gaahh.. Kau! Dasar manusia ikan!"teriak Karin, sambil menunjuk Suigetsu tepat di hidungnya. Ia merasa frustasi. Tidak bisa menemukan kata-kata yang lebih 'dahsyat' untuk membalas celotehan Suigetsu. Sepertinya keputusan paling bijak saat ini adalah diam dan tak mengacuhkan keberadaan si manusia jadi-jadian! Thanks untuk siapapun kau yang membuat kata 'Diam Adalah Emas' bisa mendadak muncul di Kamus seorang Karin. :')

Ya, Karin kini terdiam. Ia sibuk melemparkan segala macam kutukan kepada Suigetsu melalui deathglare-nya. Toh, Karin sendiri merasa tidak ada gunanya membalas perkataan 'si ikan' yang tidak ada ujungnya.

"Apa kau bilang?! Aku bukan Danny, jadi jangan memanggilku Manusia Ikan! Penyihir gadungan sialan bla..bla.. blaa…" Suigetsu kembali membalas perkataan -hinaan- Karin. Bahkan sekarang ia berani membawa-bawa nama seorang pemuda sixpack dari sebuah acara di Gl*b*l tv. Dasar sinting! #digigit hiu

Sasuke memutar bola matanya. Merasa jengah dengan pertengkaran rutin antara Suigetsu dan Karin. Haahh~ atas dasar apa sih dulu ia merekrut dua makhluk itu dalam tim-nya? Mungkin rindu yang berkepanjangan telah membuat otak seorang Uchiha Sasuke berkurang kejeniusannya. Toh, mau bagaimana lagi. Jika kedua sejoli itu sudah dipertemukan, hal yang akan terjadi berikutnya adalah percek-cokkan seperti suami-istri yang ikatan pernikahannya di ujung tanduk lantaran si suami yang ketahuan melakukan tindakan kriminal -sodomi- pada seorang bocah kawaii badai(?) yang bahkan belum genap berusia 8 tahun. Jika sudah begitu, adegan selanjutnya pastilah adegan berdarah-darah yang ajaibnya mereka masih bisa hidup tanpa beban. Dan kisah itu akan berakhir dengan Sasuke yang melenggang pergi meninggalkan keduanya. Yah, mending Sasuke kedapur -bikin kopi- dari pada nonton live action ' **Akame Ga Kill** '.

(author: Eh, tunggu! Akame ga kill ada live action-nya? Ngaco loe, Sas! =_=")

.

.

.

.

.

Di tempat lain

" _Kaa-chan!"_

'hug'

Seorang bocah memeluk Naruto secara tiba-tiba. Jari-jari mungilnya menggenggam erat jaket orange-black yang dikenakan Naruto. Sedangkan si blonde sendiri terkejut dengan 'serangan' tiba-tiba yang dilancarkan padanya. Ia hanya bisa berdiri kaku, membuka-tutup mulutnya persis seperti ikan sembari memandang sang _Godaime_ dengan tatapan kebingungan.

"Bo- Bocah! ..Kau ini siapa, sih?! Jangan seenaknya memeluk orang yang belum kau kenal!" ucap Naruto. Ia menundukkan kepalanya. Memandang bocah yang masih enak-enakkan memeluknya.

'..Kira-kira seperti apawajahnya?' batin Naruto penasaran. Pasalnya, Shizune tadi sempat salah kira kalau bocah ini adalah dirinya. Lagipula… mirip bagian mananya, sih? Warna rambut dan kulitnya aja udah beda! Pasti wajahnya- Ah..iya. Pasti wajahnya mirip, deh!

Sama-sama punya 2 mata, 2 lubang hidung, dan yang pasti juga punya mulut, dong. Buktinyasi 'bocah' tadi bisa memanggilnya _'Kaa-chan_! Sepertinya Naruto harus memaksa Shizune untuk memeriksakan matanya, nanti. Siapa tahu ternyata murid sang hokage mengidap katarak!

KEDIP

KEDIP

KED-

'EHH?! Tunggu! ..Bocah ini tadi memanggilku _Kaa-chan_?!' kembali batin Naruto bertanya. Yare yare ..kenapa baru sadar,sih!

Dahi Naruto berkerut. Kedua alisnya bahkan hampir bertautan. Dan pipi dengan tiga gores halus itu pun menggembung, lucu.

"Memangnya sejak kapan aku punya anak?" Tanya Naruto pada dirinya sendiri.

…

Lho? Kantor Hokage kok jadi sunyi senyap hening mencekam? Bukannya ada beberapa kepala lain selain dirinya dan si bocah yang kini menunduk? Naruto mengalihkan pandangannya menuju beberapa manusia atau patung batu disekelilingnya. Kenapa patung batu? Tentu saja karena sejak tadi mereka hanya membelalakkan mata dengan huruf O dimulut mereka. Bahkan tubuh mereka tidak bergerak se-inchi pun! Apa namanya kalau bukan membatu? Semoga mereka tidak terkena **'Heart Attack'** setelahnya. :'D

"Hiks.."

'Huh? Siapa yang menangis?' pikir Naruto. Agak kaget mendengar suara isakan tadi. Ia kembali menundukkan kepala pirangnya. Memandang si bocah. Entah hanya perasaan Naruto.. atau dia memang merasakan tubuh mungil yang sedang memeluk pinggangnya itu bergetar? Sebenarnya Naruto ingin sekali menyentuh bahu bocah tersebut. Meminta anak tersebut untuk mendongakkan wajahnya agar ia bisa memastikan kalau wajah dibalik helaian malam itu tidak sedang menunjukkan ekspresi terluka. Hey! Siapapun pasti akan menangis saat terluka, kan?! Ngomong-ngomong soal terluka.. apakah ada kata-kataku yang menyinggung perasaannya? batin Naruto. Si Uzumaki menurunkan tangannya yang sempat terangkat untuk menyentuh bahu si bocah. Ia merasa tidak yakin dengan kemampuannya untuk menenangkan orang lain. Apalagi anak kecil. Alih-alih menghentikan tangisannya, si pemuda blonde justru malah akan membuat si bocah semakin meraung. Ckckck.. dasar payah! =_="

Lagipula, jangankan menenangkan. Justru ia-lah yang lebih sering ditenangkan oleh teman-teman maupun gurunya. Ok, Naruto akui. Dia memang payah dalam urusan seperti ini. Tapi setidaknya.. bolehkah ia mencoba?

Naruto mulai melembutkan pandangannya pada si bocah raven. Otak pas-pasannya mulai merangkai kalimat yang sekiranya tidak akan terdengar ambigu di telinga orang-orang. Sayangnya setiap gerak gerik yang ia lakukan membuatnya terlihat seperti remaja ababil yang doyan bocah dibawah umur. *rasengan melayang*

"Hei.. Kau tid-"

"HUWEEE~ _Kaa-chan_ tidak mengakuiku cebagai anaaakk~ hiks.. hiks.. _hidoii~_ " teriak bocah itu secara tiba-tiba. Matanya sembab dan tubuhnya tidak berhenti gemetar -menahan tangis-. Kedua tangannya terus bergerak untuk menghapus aliran sungai diwajahnya. Astaga, manusia bodoh seperti apa sih yang tega membuat malaikat kecil itu menjatuhkan butiran kristal bening dari mata shappier-nya? Someone, please?! Harus ada seseorang yang menengahi drama picisan(?) antara 2 tokoh yang sedang menjadi pusat perhatian sekarang!

"Katakan.." eh? Suara siapa itu? *author mendadak disko(?)*

"KATAKAN DENGAN SIAPA KAU MELAKUKANNYA NARUTOO?! Ayo jawab!..Wanita mana yang sudah kau hamili, hah?!" teriak Sakura tanpa pikir panjang. Ia mencengkeram erat kerah jaket Naruto. Membuat si pemuda blonde sulit bernapas. Naruto bahkan sempat berpikir bahwa ia akan mati konyol ditangan mantan kunoichi yang disukainya -dulu- lantaran dituduh menghamili anak orang. Kejahatan yang bahkan Naruto sendiri tidak tahu bagaimana cara 'melakukannya'. Pengalaman Naruto dalam berpacaran bisa disamakan dengan baby-chan yang baru lahir. Alias 0! Lalu bagaimana mungkin Sakura bisa berpikir Naruto yang polos agak bego gimana gitu bisa berbuat tidak senonoh pada anak gadis orang lain? Hm~ hanya _Kami-sama_ yang tahu jalan pikiran Sakura. ~_~ #Shanaro!

"Kau harus mempertanggung jawabkan perbuatanmu, Naruto! Aku tidak akan membiarkan nama baik Tim 7 tercoreng karena ulahmu!" putus Sakura seenak jidatnya. Sepertinya tujuan hidup Sakura 'saat ini' adalah membuat- _Jinchuriki_ -Konoha-bertobat-dan-mengakui-anaknya-sendiri. Setidaknya itulah yang dikatakan si bocah. Ia memanggil Naruto dengan sebutan _'Kaa-chan'._ Ingat, anak kecil tidak pernah berbohong! Err..tapi kenapa harus _'Kaa-chan_ '? batin Sakura, mulai merasa janggal.

".. Wah Naruto-kun, kau mengalami kemajuan. Selamat ya. Padahal kupikir dengan ukuran yang 'sekecil' itu kau tidak akan bisa." Kata-kata itu keluar dari bibir pucat Sai. Tidak lupa sebuah senyum tanpa emosi yang selalu bertengger diparasnya.

KEDIP

KEDIP

KED-

"GAAAHH.. KALIAN TIDAK MENGERTI. AKU BENAR-BENAR TIDAK KENAL DENGAN BOCAH ITU!.. Dan KAU! *Naruto menunjuk Sai* KENAPA KAU MALAH MEMBERIKU SELAMAT, HAH?!" Naruto yang sempat menampakkan mimik kaget, bingung, dan tidak tahu apa-apa akhirnya meledak karena terus-terusan diteriaki. Hei, dia ini kan tidak budeg! Kenapa mesti teriak-teriak sih?! 'Kauketerlaluan Sakura-chan!' BatinNaruto yang tidak bisa terucap. Yah, ujung-ujungnya Naruto hanya balas berteriak. Pada Sai tentunya. Mana berani dia teriak didepan muka si _kunoichi._

"Ah, tidak. Hanya saja kupikir Naruto-kun tidak akan tahu mengenai 'begituan'. Mungkin kapan-kapan kita bisa 'latihan' bersama. Kau suka diposisi mana? Kalo dilihat dari muka dan tingkah laku.. sepertinya Naruto-kun tipe Uke, apa lagi dengan ukuran yang sekecil itu" ucap Sai sambil menunjuk sesuatu diantara paha Naruto. Si blonde hanya menganga. Merasa gagal paham dengan arti 'begituan' yang di bicarakan Sai. Tidak lupa ia juga menutupi 'adik kecil'nya yang sebenarnya masih aman terbungkus celana.

"Cudah.. cudah.. Kok jadi kalian cih yang libut!"

Sebuah suara gaib #duagh Ma- maksud author suara asing(!) mulai terdengar dan menengahi percakapan dengan rating T+ nyaris M di kantor Hokage. Bocah yang tadi masih memeluk erat pinggang Naruto, kini sudah melepaskan pelukannya dari si pirang. Naruto bahkan tidak sadar sejak kapan si bocah melepas genggaman mungilnya. Naruto mendesah kecewa. Eh, kenapa? Suasana kembali hening. Hampir sama seperti saat si bocah memanggil _Jinchuriki_ Kyuubi dengan sebutan _'Kaa-chan'._ Hanya saja hening yang sekarang berbeda karena tidak adanya patung batu dengan mulut menganga(?)

"Hahh~" helaan napas terdengar dari bibir sang Hokage. Entah apa yang di lakukannya selama tiga remaja labil bersitegang membahas 'anu' padahal mereka tahu sendiri ada bocah dibawah umur berdiri anteng menatap mereka. Haduh, muka polosnya itu lho. Membuat seorangTsunade mati-matian menahan greget!

"Jelaskan.. siapa kau sebenarnya!" ujar Tsunade sembari menopang dagu. Iris coklat madunya menatap serius pada si bocah bersurai malam. Naruto, Sai, Sakura bahkan Shizune yang sejak tadi speechless kini mengalihkan pandangan menuju si bocah. Mengira-ngira jawaban apa yang akan dilontarkan bocah tersebut.

"Nohala Chinocuke, 5 tahun.. yolochikuu~"

(Author : Woi.. salah naskah tuh! #ngelempar panci Ano.. kesalahan bukan terletak pada otak author, tapi murni dari layar flat anda! #watados) oke, bek tu setori :v

Si bocah menghela napas sembari memejamkan mata. Kedua tangan mungilnya terkepal erat. Ia sudah melewati banyak hal untuk bisa sampai pada situasi saat ini. Saat di mana ia bisa bertemu dengan 'Kaa-chan'nya lagi. Jadi ia tidak akan melewatkan kesempatan ini. Bocah itu membuka kelopak matanya. Kemudian mengarahkan kelereng berwarna langitnya pada kelereng lain yang serupa dengan miliknya. Naruto. Ia menatap iris shappier Naruto dengan pandangan yang tidak bisa diartikan oleh si blonde. Dan Naruto menyadarinya. Ia benci situasi seperti ini. Situasi yang membuat dirinya merasa terlibat. Menjadi salah satu tokoh penting dalam berjalannya sebuah cerita. Tapi apa yang benar-benar ia benci adalah dirinya yang tidak mengetahui apa-apa.

'Kenapa?.. kenapa bocah itu terlihat seperti.. seseorang? _Kami-sama_ kumohon, jangan lagi. Aku benci hal-hal rumit seperti ini!' batin Naruto sembari meremas surai pirangnya.

.

.

.

.

"Sasuke!" Si raven menolehkan kepalanya. Ia memandang malas wanita meganekko disamping Suigetsu.

"Kau yakin kita harus ke Konha? ..maksudku, apa yang membuatmu berpikir kita harus ke desa itu? Kau tau sendiri kita adalah buronan! Akan sangat berbahaya jika- Hey.. kau mau kemana?! Aku belum selesai bicara Sasuke!" Sasuke kembali melompat tanpa menunggu Karin menyelesaikan kalimatnya. Membuat Suigetsu berwajah aneh menahan tertawa. Dan Juugo? Ia ikut melompat menyusul Sasuke. Karin mendengus. Inilah yang ia tidk suka. Menjadi satu-satunya perempuan paling waras *ini anggapan Karin sendiri* dalam tim yang anggotanya satu laki-laki tampan yang selalu flat everywhere dan dua mahluk yang nggak jelas spesiesnya. (author: kayak gender loe jelas aja, Kar! =_=" #ditendang)

.

.

.

"..Uchiha Menma. Anak peltama dali Uchiha Cacuke dan Uchiha Namikaje Ujumaki Naluto. Yolochikuuu~" ujar si bocah, mantap. Semua penghuni Kantor Hokage kembali membelalakkan matanya. Tak terkecuali pemuda blonde yang merasa seluruh tubuhnya lemas. Perlahan, kegelapan mulai menyelimuti lingkup pandang Naruto hingga..

'Bruk!'

Terdengar suara jatuh yang mengerikan bersamaan dengan ambruknya tubuh sang _Jinchuuriki_ Kyuubi.

"NARUTO!"

.

.

.

Tbc

Oke.. ada yang kangen sama Fi? \\(^0^)/ #merentangkan tangan Enggak ada? EHH? HIDOII –SSU?! #ngambil baygon

Iya, Fi tau kok kalo Fi banyak salah sama kalian. Fi sadar :"v tapi apalah daya diri ini nggak bisa melakukan apapun #drama queen

Padahal masih newbi tapi udah berani-beraninya ngaku kena WB. Mohon di maklumi aja ya ^^'

Maaf juga kalo ternyata fic-nya mengecewakan-lagi- kapasitas otak fi cuma segitu :"v

Sekali lagi GOMENE KUDASAII~ m(_ _)m

Mind to review?


	4. Chapter 4

The Bonds of Future

Disclaimer : Naruto punyanya MK. Dengerin tuh! *ngelirik pemuda raven*

Pair : SasuNaru

Rated : T

Genre : Romance, General

Warning : Shounen Ai/BL, gaje, many typo(s), OOC, abal dan sebangsanya, bahasa terserah author. Nggak usah nyolot! #deathglare

.

.

Author Note : ALOHAAA~ FHY IS COME BAAACKK~ \\(^0^)/ #ditimpuk rame2

Iya. Fhy tau ini udah telat banget kalo mau ngasih alasan. Tapi mau gimana lagi, Fhy baru bangkit dari dalem sumur- Eh enggak ding! Maksudnya WB. Jadi Fhi butuh banyak dukungan kalian untuk menyemangati Fhy. Hahh~ akhir-akhir ini banyak kabar nggak mengenakkan suka seenaknya lewat di beranda. Apalagi soal plagiat itu.. Ck ck ck #gelenginKepala

Bawaannya jadi pengen nonton yang rame2 terus :v #BakarRumahTetangga

Ne Minna.. beberapa bulan ini Fhy sibuk jadi Silent Reader di Fandom pinggiran. Gak ada maksud apa-apa. Cuma cari pemandangan baru aja sih. Dan begitu balik ke fandom tercinta,, ternyata suasananya sedang memanas #NyalainKipas

Fhy ini orangnya gak hobi ngomong. Tapi paling hobii kalo diajak nyepam :D #ngunyah rumput

Karena itu.. Fhy nggak terlalu banyak ngerespon. Enggak nge-flame, tapi enggak juga ngasih petuah. Fhy cuma liat komenannya doank, terus baca Fic asli dan imitasinya walaupun gak sampe 1/4 cerita. Abis itu cari asupan lain. Habisnya kalo Fhy ikut nge-bully, itu gak mungkin banget. Fhy bukan tipe yang bisa ngebully meskipun jelas2 _dia_ salah _._ Kalo Fhy coba ngebelain, itu malah mustahil banget. Buat apa nutupin bau yang jelas2 udah kecium! Lagian kalo kayak gitu kapan Fhy bisa jabat tangan sama anak Hatsuki.

Minna-chan... Adakah yang mau berteman sama Fhy? Well biar beranda ramenya nggak cuma karena pair war doank. Kita bisa berbagi info sesama Fujoshi. Bisa juga saling mengingatkan biar update-nya nggak ngaret :p

Toh siapa tau kita ada di kapal yang sama selain SNS. Kalo ada yang minat Add fb Fhy yaaa~ Namanya simpel kok.. _**Fitri Agus.**_ Udah, gitu doank. Silahkan yang berkenan XD #promosi

Dari pada bacotan Fhy makin panjang, meding lansung aja! Saa MULAI DESUU~

.

Don't Like? Don't Read!

(/^0^)/ HAPPY READING MINNA-CCHI \\(^0^\\)

.

.

.

Tap.. tap... tap..

Sebuah suara langkah kaki terdengar begitu nyaring di dalam lorong gelap. Lorong yang berada ditempat entah berantah itu dipenuhi dengan suara tetes air dari pipa-pipa di pinggiran lorong. Jalan yang berliku dan genangan air seolah menambah kesan horror pada tempat itu. Seorang pemuda terus berjalan menyusuri lorong yang sudah dihapalnya. Ia tidak mengerti. Bagaimana ia bisa berada ditempat ini sedangkan terakhir ia ingat dirinya dan juga 2 rekan setimnya sedang berada di kantor _Hokage_ , lalu...

Naruto agak mengernyit karena ingatan setelah itu agak samar. Si pemuda _Uzumaki_ mencoba berpikir lebih keras. Memaksakan sel-sel otaknya yang jarang digunakan hingga berdebu dan karatan. Terus berpikir hingga... Ah, dia ingat! Seorang bocah laki-laki datang bersama Shizune. Bocah itu tiba-tiba berlari kearahnya dan menerjangkan tubuh kecilnya pada si blonde.

'Bahkan ia memanggilku dengan sebutan _Kaachan!'_ batin Naruto yang merasa bingung dengan apa yang dirasakannya sekarang ini. Langkah kakinya terhenti. Kini Naruto telah berada disuatu tempat yang luas dengan jeruji besi ukuran besar berdiri kokoh dihadapannya.

"... Kurama" panggil Naruto pada ' _sesuatu_ ' yang berada dibalik jeruji itu. Tetesan air terdengar semakin nyaring. Bahkan mungkin sanggup memekakkan telingan siapa pun orang yang mendengarnya.

"Grrrhh..." Sebuah geraman pelan yang menyiratkan bahaya terdengar dari kegelapan di sudut terdalam jeruji. Bersamaan dengan genangan air yang bergetar menandakan mendekatnya ' _sesuatu_ ' itu. Puluhan gelembung-gelembung chakra berwarna langit senja keluar dari ruang dengan kertas mantra bertuliskan segel. Gelembung-gelembung itu menyebar. Menyelimuti hampir seluruh sudut ruangan yang menjadi tempat Naruto menunggu. Perlahan sepasang mata ruby besar mulai terlihat. Warna merah yang berkilat licik. Bersamaan dengan iris ruby yang semakin mendekat, muncul juga sesosok monster rubah dengan 9 ekornya yang bergoyang kesana kemari. Si monster yang dipanggil Kurama keluar dari kegelapan. Sayangnya, Naruto yang sudah terbiasa dengan kemunculan Kurama yang seolah-olah dibuat horror itu hanya memasang tampang masam. Merasa tidak habis pikir dengan siluman rubah yang menghuni perutnya itu. Padahal Naruto sudah berulang kali mengatakan kalau Kurama-dan-segala-kemistisannya tidak akan membuat seorang Uzumaki Naruto lari terbirit-birit saking takutnya. Tolong jangan ingatkan Naruto tentang pertemuan pertamanya dengan Kurama yang nyaris membuatnya ngompol dicelana. Hey, dia saat itu kan masih bocah ingusan yang takut hantu! Jadi wajarkan kalau pertemuan pertama dengan si _Kyuubi no Kitsune_ menimbulkan trauma mendalam selama hampir 4 bulan penuh. Membuat Iruka, sang _Sensei_ yang sudah dianggapnya sebagai ayah merasa ketar ketir karena tingkah Naruto yang tidak jelas antara trauma atau autis. #dikejar Naruto

"..." Kurama diam. Ia menatap malas pada sosok Naruto. Iris ruby-nya yang besar entah kenapa tidak terlihat selicik saat kemnculannya tadi. Membuat korban tatapannya merasa tidak nyaman dengan ketidak mainstreaman(?) ini. Naruto bergerak gelisah. Ia menggaruk pipi kanannya yang Author yakini tidak gatal sama sekali.

"Ano... Kurama apa kepalamu baru saja terbentur sesuatu?" Naruto bertanya karena tidak biasanya si monster hanya terdiam. Selama hampir 16 tahun Naruto hidup bersama Kurama -didalam tubuhnya-, baru kali ini ia mengakui Kurama tampak seperti anjing peliharaan yang manis dan penurut. Membuat si _Uzumaki_ berpikir untuk memeluknya saat ini juga. Biasanya si rubah tua itu akan terus-terusan mengoceh minta dikeluarkan. Membisikkan kata-kata sesat tentang meminjamkan kekuatan yang berujung pada pelepasan segel. Untung saja Naruto memiliki iman yang kuat untuk menangkal segala macam 'bujuk rayu' kurama.

"... Ya. Seorang Shinigami bersayap menjatuhkan apel raksasa dari langit dan menghantam kepalaku." ujar Kurama, calm.

"..." Naruto kicep. Bingung mau ngebales apa.

'Ku- Kurama ngomong apa, sih?!" batin Naruto yang kini cengo karena jawaban kurang waras dari _Kyuubi_. Apakah si rubah terlalu frustasi karena segala rencananya untuk keluar selalu bisa digagalkan Naruto? Sepertinya tempat lembab, tertutup dari cahaya dan udara segar serta jauh dari peradaban(?) manusia ini telah membuat _Bijuu_ ke 9 _Rikudou Sennin_ itu menjadi benar-benar gila!

'Mungkin lain kali aku harus mengajak Kurama untuk jalan-jalan keluar." batin Naruto yang sudah tertular sintingnya Kurama. Ia berniat mengajak jalan-jalan Kurama? Apa Naruto tidak ingat kalau Kurama itu monster yang sengaja di segel agar tidak memporak-porandakan Konoha?! Minato bakal nangis lebay kalau sampai ia tahu hal ini. Ehem... mari kita kembali ke topik bahasan kenapa-Naruto-ngapel(?)-ke-kandang-Kurama.

"Hei, Kurama... Apa kau tahu? Tadi aku bertemu dengan anak aneh yang memanggilku _'Kaachan'._ Haha... kupikir anak itu hanya bergurau. Tapi... entah kenapa setelah melihat sorot matanya padaku... aku merasa- ARRGHHH! INI MEMBINGUNGKAN! DAN AKU TIDAK MENGERTIII~" ucap Naruto sembari mengacak-acak rambutnya, frustasi. Tubuh Naruto kini terduduk dilantai. Ia menundukkan kepalanya, menyebabkan sebagian poni pirangnya yang panjang berjatuhan menutupi wajah. Entah ekspresi seperti apa yang sedang tercetak di wajah tan-nya, Kurama tidak tau. Maka dari itu si monster rubah berniat merespon curhatan(?) Naruto sebelumnya.

"Hm... dasar bodoh! Kau bah-"

"SEKARANG AKU MENGERTI! Eh? TIDAAAAKKK... aku belum mengerti! Tapi aku yakin... apa yang bocah itu katakan bukanlah sebuah kebohongan!" Naruto memotong ucapan Kurama, mantap. Membuat kedutan kesal muncul di dahi si rubah.

 _"Kuso gaki._.. Kau sudah bosan hidup ya?! Berani-beraninya memotong perkataanku!" sahut Kurama, mendadak jengkel. Si rubah tua itu mendengus, kemudian mengulangi kegiatannya yang tadi. Memandang malas Naruto. Mendiamkan si blonde, salah. Ingin merespon curhatannya, juga salah. Rasa-rasanya Kurama hidup jadi serba salah kalau ketemu putra _Yondaime._ Diemin aja aahhh~

 _"Go- gomen ne._.." cicit Naruto yang agak horror juga melihat Kyuubi mode garang. Sama seperti Kurama, Naruto ikut terdiam. Mengisyaratkan si rubah untuk bicara terlebih dahulu.

"..."

"..."

Wuussshh Syuussshh~

Hembusan angin menerpa keduanya. Menimbulkan pergerakan liar pada helaian matahari milik Naruto dan bulu-bulu berwarna senja milik Kyuubi yang Naruto yakini sangat halus. Entah itu angin datang dari mana, mengingat ini adalah alam bawah sadar Naruto.*Author sweatdrop*

Keduanya masih terdiam. Naruto yang tidak berani memulai dan Kurama yang berniat balas dendam pada Naruto dengan cara mendiamkannya. Cih! Salah sendiri berani memotong kalimatnya! Sungut Kurama dalam hati. (Author: Are? Kurama masih punya hati? #dibijudama)

"..."

"..."

"Hahh~ lupakan. Aku sedang berbaik hati saat ini, jadi kau ku ampuni. Ingat! Hanya untuk kali ini, _gaki."_ ucapan Kurama membuat Naruto mengangguk dengan cepat secara spontan. Beberapa peluh mengalir deras di pelipis si blonde. Rasanya Naruto tidak sabar untuk sujud syukur pada yang di atas karena telah menyelamatkannya dari 'tragedi'.

"... Ngomong-ngomong, soal bocah yang kau katakan tadi.. jadi kau mengakui kalau apa yang dikatakannya bukan kebohongan, kan? _Gaki.._ kau yakin ia berkata jujur?" Kurama kembali ke topik bahasan yang sempat terbengkalai. Sedikit banyak si rubah tua itu juga penasaran dengan alasan dibalik kepercayaan Naruto pada kata-kata si bocah. Naruto diam. Ia sendiri masih bingung dengan alasannya mempercayai si bocah. Tapi apapun itu.. entah bagaimana ada perasaan hangat dan nyaman yang mendekat begitu si bocah raven memeluknya. Berbeda dengan saat teman dan orang-orang yang disayanginya mengelilingi si blonde. Perasaan ini hampir mirip seperti... saat Minato dan Kushina, kedua orang tua yang paling ia cintai memeluknya hangat. Membuat Naruto merasa dilindungi. Ya, hanya dalam pelukan orang tuanyalah seorang anak merasa aman. Mungkin orang-orang akan berpikir bahwa Naruto yang sejak awal tidak memilik keluarga, tidak akan mengerti bagaimana rasanya memiliki kehidupan yang lengkap. Bagaimana rasanya terlindungi dan merasa aman. Tapi nyatanya... mereka salah. Justru karena sejak awal Naruto hanya sendiri, ia jadi bisa memahami betapa aman dan nyamannya sebuah keluarga saat - _chakra_ \- kedua orang tuanya merengkuhnya dalam dekapan penuh cinta dan kasih sayang. Walau pun hal itu hanya sempat dirasakannya sekali seumur hidup. Bagi Naruto memori itu sudah cukup membuatnya merasa bangga menjadi putra dari ke 2 pahlawan _Konoha_ itu. Membuatnya merasa menjadi anak paling beruntung karena rasa cinta Minato dan Kushina terhadapnya. Dan mungkin... itu juga yang dirasakan oleh bocah itu. Rasa sayang dari orang tuanya, dan rasa aman didekat orang tuanya. Katakanlah Naruto egois, karena saat ini ia berharap bahwa apa yang dikatakan bocah itu adalah kebenaran. Kenapa? Kenapa ia jadi mengharapkan hal itu? Padahal jauh sebelumnya ia sendiri merasa shock dengan kata-kata yang dilontarkan bibir mungil si bocah. Lalu kenapa mendadak ia menginginkan bahwa itu semua sebuah kenyataan?

Karena sesungguhnya... jauh didasar lubuk hati Naruto yang paling dalam... Ia menginginkan ikatannya dengan Sasuke. Ya. Sebuah ikatan. Dan menma adalah eksistensi yang terlahir dari ikatan diantara dirinya dan... Uchiha Sasuke. Cukup. Itu sudah lebih dari cukup untuk menyokong alasannya mempercayai bocah tersebut. Mempercayai anaknya. Entah kenapa mendadak awan imaginer berwarna kelabu mendadak muncul di atas kepala si _Uzumaki._ Naruto mendadak lemas. Rasa-rasanya ia tadi seperti orang yang sudah berumur saja. Jadi dengan kata lain ia sudah memiliki anak ya? Tiba-tiba Naruto merasa tua. Kembali ia menghela napas pasrah. Haahh~

"Sebenarnya aku sendiri tidak begitu mengerti dengan alasanku *Naruto menggaruk pipinya pelan* tapi aku yakin alasan ini sudah lebih dari cukup untuk mempercayai kata-kata anak itu. Kau harus mendukungku, Kurama!" ujar Naruto sembari menampilkan cengiran lima jari andalannya. Kini tidak ada sedikitpun beban di wajah tan-nya. Berbeda dengan saat kedatangannya tadi yang kentara sekali aura suram(?)nya.

"Heh, tentu saja! Lagi pula kurasa itu bagus juga... bertambah satu lagi orang yang mengakuimu" ujar Kurama, menyahuti. Lagi-lagi Naruto menampilkan cengiran rubahnya untuk merespon Kyuubi. Membuat kedua matanya menyipit hampir menyerupai garis. Kalau seperti ini rasanya Naruto jadi 11 12 dengan Kurama.

'Sepertinya Naruto memang tidak bisa melepaskan Sasuke. Padahal ia sendiri pernah berjanji akan melupakannya. Kurasa... hal itu memang sesuatu yang mustahil. Hubungan diantara keduanya adalah takdir. Benang merah... telah mengikat mereka sedari awal.' batin Kyuubi yang sedang berkutat dalam labirin nalarnya. Tanpa sepengetahuan Naruto, rubah tua itu menarik sedikit sudut bibirnya ke atas. Entah kenapa mata ruby yang biasanya menyorot garang pada siapa pun kini mulai melembut. Salah satu dari kesembilan ekor Kyuubi terjulur keluar -jeruji-. Ekor itu perlahan mendekati Naruto hingga berada tepat diatas helaian matahari si blonde. Ekor itu Kurama gunakan untuk mengelus lembut surai pirang yang diam-diam disukainya.

 _"Gaki.._ kau hanya perlu mempercayai apa yang kau yakini. Putuskan semuanya sesuai apa kata hatimu. Kau tidak perlu mempedulikan kebisingan dari orang-orang disekitarmu. Karena ini adalah hidupmu. Putuskanlah dengan bijak jalan yang akan kau pilih! Bila perlu, jadilah sedikit egois jika itu untuk kebahagiaanmu!" ucap Kurama tanpa pikir panjang. Naruto speechless. Ini serius, kan? Siluman rubah yang ada dihadapannya itu benar-benar Kurama, kan? Si _Kyuubi no Kitsune_ yang sempat memporakporandakan Konoha belasan tahun silam? Lalu kenapa Kurama mendadak jadi santri jebolan pesantren yang hobi ngasih wangsit(?) lima kali seminggu? Hmm... hanya Kami-sama yang tahu. Naruto tersenyum. Ia memang belum pernah merasakan perhatian dari ikatan yang bernama keluarga. Tapi... mungkin seperti ini-lah rasanya jika memiliki seorang Kakak. Semoga saja dikehidupan yang lain ia juga dipertemukan dengan si monster menyebalkan egois yang bernama Kurama.

"Um! Tentu saja!" jawab Naruto, masih tersenyum. Ia melangkahkan kakinya maju. Mendekati jeruji yang membatasi antara dirinya dan Kyuubi. Kedua tangan Naruto terulur. Menyentuh jeruji dihadapannya. Naruto mendongakkan wajahnya. Iris blue shappier-nya menatap dalam iris berwarna ruby milik Kyuubi.

"Kyuu... jika suatu saat nanti kita bertemu dikehidupan yang lain.. Kehidupan yang jauh lebih baik dari kehidupan sekarang. Bisakah aku berharap kau menjadi sosok seorang Kakak untukku?" tanya Naruto dengan sedikit semburat merah di pipi kecoklatannya. Tidak mudah bagi Naruto untuk mengutarakan keinginannya ini. Apalagi dihadapan _Kyuubi no Kitsune_ yang licik, angkuh, sombong, keras kepala dan pede kuadrat. Demi apa coba Naruto ingin Kurama jadi Kakaknya? Entahlaahh~ Dan Kyuubi pun menyeringai mendengarnya.

.

.

.

.

Sasuke dan umatnya(?) melompati pepohonan dengan kecepatan standar. Mereka tidak sedang terburu-buru. Toh sesampainya di _Konoha_ nanti mereka juga belum tahu apa yang akan dilakukan. Katakanlah mereka belum punya planing. Kenapa? Sasuke hanya mengatakan bahwa ia ingin memastikan sesuatu. Jadi mereka tidak sedang diburu waktu. Kesempatan ini mereka gunakan untuk menghemat tenaga jika sewaktu-waktu

'DUAARRR!'

-terjadi hal diluar perkiraan mereka.

"Suara ledakan apa itu?!" masih tetap melompat dipepohonan, Karin memberanikan diri untuk mengeluarkan pertanyaannya.

"Apapun itu, sepertinya bukan hal yang bagus! " sahut Suigetsu memicingkan matanya.

"... Kurasa kita harus berputar arah jika ingin menghindar dari entah-apa-yang-ada-didepan!" Karin menyuarakan pendapatnya yang hanya di tanggapi 'Hn' singkat dari Sasuke. Kemudian merekapun memutar rute perjalanan mereka.

.

SKIP TIME

.

"Hm~ menyusup ke _Konoha_ tidak sesulit yang kubayangkan. Penjagaan desa ini masih lemah. Dasar payah!" ujar Suigetsu yang mengikuti langkah tim-nya. Kepala dengan surai perak bercampur soft purple-nya menoleh ke kanan dan kiri. Bahkan sorot matanya mengamati segala aktivitas di desa dengan antusias. Dan pemandangan itu jelas tidak lepas dari sorot mata pemuda bersurai orange. Juugo sedikit menarik sudut bibirnya tanpa diketahui oleh siapapun.

"Hei, Sasuke... apa benar ini desa tempatmu ting- UWOW! ADA _RAMEEENN_ ~" teriak Suigetsu kegirangan. Pasalnya sudah lama ia berpikir ingin mencicipi _ramen_ yang selalu dielu-elukan itu. Apa segitu enaknya _ramen_ dari _Konoha_?

"Dasar bodoh! Kau bisa menarik perhatian penduduk desa, amfibi sialan!" sungut Karin yang entah kenapa selalu jengkel dengan apa yang dilakukan rekan setim-nya itu. Karin semakin mengeratkan tudung yang dikenakannya.

"Hei, apa maksudmu, hah?! Aku kan hanya mengatakan ada ram- huh?... di mana Sasuke? " Suigetsu mengalihkan topik begitu iris matanya tidak melihat sosok sang pemimpin.

'Sejak kapan Sasuke hobi menghilang?' batin si surai perak.

.

.

.

.

"Ngh..." erang Naruto yang masih berusaha mengerjapkan matanya. Pandangannya masih kabur. Bahkan ingatannya belum mampu untuk menggali kebelakang.

"Ugh.. aku di mana?" kembali ia bertanya begitu pandangannya berangsur-angsur mulai jelas. Hal pertama yang ia lihat adalah warna putih. Ya, itu adalah warna putih dari langit-langit ruangan yang ditempatinya. Kamarnya, kah? Sepertinya bukan. Detik berikutnya, memori-memori mengenai apa yang terjadi sebelumnya mulai terkumpul dan memenuhi laci otaknya dalam sekejap. Iris shappier itu membelalak dan secara reflek Naruto bangun dari posisi tidurnya. Kosong. Ruangan yang ia tempati kosong. Sejauh mata Naruto memandang, hanya dirinyalah yang ada di ruangan itu.

'Eh, aku ada di... Rumah Sakit Konoha, ya?' batin Naruto, bertanya pada dirinya sendiri. Tangan tan-nya bergerak untuk menyingkap selimut yang menutupi sebagian tubuhnya. Diarahkannya sepasang kaki yang juga berbalut kulit tan itu untuk menuruni ranjang. Naruto agak tersentak merasakan dinginnya lantai Rumah Sakit yang menyentuh langsung kakinya yang tanpa alas. Ia melangkah menuju jendela. Bermaksud untuk melihat keadaan diluar. Gelap. Itulah yang Naruto lihat. Bahkan lampu-lampu rumah penduduk telah menyala seluruhnya.

"Ternyata sudah malam. Berapa lama aku tertidur? batin Naruto. Ia mendongak, menatap langit malam _Konohagakure_. Begitu indah dan dipenuhi ribuan atau malah jutaan bintang. Langit malam, ya? Naruto jadi mengingat ' _seseorang_.' Ah, lebih tepatnya iris mata ' _orang itu'._ Bukankah iris matanya merupakan replika dari langit malam? Hanya saja tidak ada satupun bintang yang menghuni langit malam dimata orang tersebut. Begitu gelap dan memancarkan kesepian. Tapi juga syarat akan dendam. Hal itu membuat Naruto mengepalkan tangannya erat. Sudah sejak tiga tahun lalu Naruto bertekad akan membawa Sasuke pulang. Bukan demi janjinya pada gadis _Haruno_ itu, melainkan untuk dirinya sendiri. Selama ini dia selalu mengalah dari orang lain. Jadi tidak apa kan kalau sekali ini saja ia egois? Seperti apa kata Kyuubi. Naruto memejamkan matanya sejenak. Mencoba menggali memorinya tentang seorang Uchiha Sasuke dan keangkuhannya. Ia agak mendengus mengingat -salah satu- sifat buruk rivalnya itu. Merasa cukup dengan memori masa lalunya, Naruto pun kembali memperlihatkan shappier birunya. Iris mata yang sama dengan beberapa detik yang lalu, akan tetapi dengan pancaran yang berbeda. Sorot mata yang penuh akan tekad dan keyakinan.

"Hahh~ sebaiknya aku pulang. Bau obat-obatan membuatku mual." ujar Naruto sesudah menghela napas panjang. Ia lalu melangkahkan kedua kakinya menuju lemari disudut ruangan. Berniat untuk mengganti pakaian rumah sakit yang dikenakannya saat ini. Naruto akui ia memang sering keluar masuk rumah sakit karena luka yang didapatnya saat menjalankan misi. Dan sudah seharusnya si blonde terbiasa mengenakan pakaian 'resmi' pasien itu. Akan tetapi tetap saja bagi Naruto pakaian rumah sakit itu bukan gayanya. Benar-benar tidak mencerminkan seorang Uzumaki Naruto yang berisik dan hiperaktif.

Dingin. Itulah yang Naruto rasakan. Mungkin karena ia lupa tidak menutup jendela yang sempat ia buka tadi. Membuat angin malam masuk dan sempat memeluk(?) tubuh bagian atasnya yang topless. Mencoba bersikap cuek, Naruto sama sekali tidak menghiraukan dinginnya angin yang berhembus. Toh Sepasang kakinya bahkan terlalu malas hanya untuk sekedar berjalan menuju jendela dan menutupnya. Jadi ia biarkan saja jendela tetap terbuka hingga ia selesai mengganti pakaiannya. Hah... satu kesalahan fatal yang tidak disadari si Uzumaki. Karena diluar sana sepasang mata elang telah mengawasinya dengan tatapan yang tidak bisa didefinisikan.

"... _Dobe_ "

.

.

.

.

Di tempat lain

"Jadi... kau bilang, kau adalah putra Naruto dan... Sasuke?" tanya Tsunade agak ragu. Ia tidak (belum) percaya jika bocah raven dihadapannya adalah anak dari 'bocah' kesayangannya. Ini terlalu mustahil dan tidak bisa dinalar oleh otaknya sebagai seorang _Hokage._ Lagipula, bagaimana mungkin dua orang laki-laki bisa menghasilkan keturunan? Selama Tsunade berkecimpung di dunia medis ia bahkan tidak pernah menemukan sedikitpun kemungkinan jika seorang bayi bisa dihasilkan oleh dua orang bergender sama.

Kecuali...

Jika anak itu adalah hasil adopsi. Yah, mungkin seperti itu! Tapi tunggu! Yang terpenting saat ini adalah bagaimana anak replika 'bocah' kesayangannya itu bisa mendadak muncul di Konoha dan terang-terangan mengaku sebagai putra Naruto... dan Sasuke?

"Aku bicara padamu, bocah." ujar Tsunade karena merasa tidak mendapat jawaban yang bisa memuaskan rasa penasarannya. Kantor Hokage tetap hening. Tidak ada yang mampu berkutik sedikitpun. Terlalu riskan akibatnya jika mereka ikut campur terlalu banyak. Bisa-bisa bukan hanya meja di Kantor Hokage yang melayang tapi juga 'Kantor Hokage' sendiri dilemparkan ke mereka. Mereka? Sepertinya cukup banyak orang yang dikumpulkan demi mendengar 'pembuktian' si bocah. Siapa saja 'mereka'? Tentu saja orang-orang yang terkait erat dengan si Uzumaki. Sore itu, setelah Tsunade memerintahkan Sakura dan Sai utuk melempar(?) Naruto ke Rumah Sakit, keduanya lalu bergegas untuk mencari Hatake Kakashi dan Umino Iruka. Di tengah perjalanan kembali ke Kantor Hokage mereka bertemu dengan Nara Shikamaru yang sialnya entah bagaimana si rusa pemalas itu bisa mengendus hal tidak beres yang sedang terjadi. Jadi, mau tidak mau Sai dan Sakura juga ikut menyeret Shikamaru ke Kantor Hokage. Yah, siapa tahu otak jenius Shikamaru akan sangat dibutuhkan nantinya. Dan di sinilah mereka sekarang. Mendengarkan 'sedikit' penjelasan yang keluar dari bibir mungil seorang... Uchiha Menma?

"Dengar bocah, jika kau anggap ini sebagai lelucon... Biar kukatakan padamu bahwa ini sama sekali tidak lucu!" Tsunade mengutarakan pemikirannya. Hal yang berusaha ia sangkal sekalipun faktanya kemungkinan itu bisa saja terjadi. Bagaimana jika bocah dihadapannya benar-benar anak dari Sasuke dan Naruto? Tapi tunggu dulu! Apa yang bocah itu ceritakan kepada mereka terasa begitu janggal. Seperti sebuah potongan pazzel yang belum lengkap. Seolah pecahan cerita itu sengaja tidak ingin diberitahukan pada siapa pun. Sungguh bocah yang penuh misteri. Apa 'misteri' merupakan nama tengah dari bocah tersebut? Sepertinya bukan. Jelas-jelas mereka mendengar kalau namanya adalah Uchiha Menma. Tidak ada embel-embel yang lain seperti Harry James Potter atau Draco Lucius Malfoy, kan? Oke tolong lupakan kedua Pangeran Gryffindor dan Syltherin itu. Biarkan Drarry bersatu tanpa perlu diungkit :'D

Si bocah yang bernama Menma itu memejamkan mata sembari menghela napas lelah. Membuat sikapnya seperti orang dewasa yang mengalami frustasi berkepanjangan karena PHK dadakan dari atasannya yang hobi bawa-bawa ular ketimbang uang.

"... Untuk caat ini cuma itu yang bica Menma kacih tau. Celain itu... _Touchan_ juga celalu bilang _bialkan cemuanya telungkap dengan cendilinya, ceiling dengan beljalannya waktu..._ Jadi Menma njak akan celita panjang lebal. Hahh... hahh.. capeeekk~" ujar Menma yang diakhiri dengan rengekan kelelahan. Terlihat jelas beberapa peluh mengalir dipelipisnya. Jelas saja. Sejak tadi Menma diharuskan bercerita mengenai ini itu tentang dirinya. Memang sih beberapa bagian penting sengaja ia skip... tapi tetap saja kisah hidupnya untuk sampai ke _Konoha_ begitu panjang melintang dari tempat tinggal si Kakek berjangut putih panjang yang hobi masuk ke rumah orang lewat cerobong asap-Stop! Stop! Ini cerita mau dibawa ke mana, sih?! #digebukin readers

Intinya kisah hidup Menma begitu panjang dari Kutub Utara ke Kutub Selatan, ditengah jalan mampir dulu buat beli Kimchi terus nyewa motel lima hari lima malam cuma buat pake toiletnya doang dan balik lagi ke Kutup Utara. Nah, loh! Pendeskripsian yang mengerikan! *ngorek tanah*

"Sudahlah.. lebih baik kita akhiri _perbincangan_ ini. Lagi pula bocah itu kelihatan sangat kelelahan. Akan lebih bijak jika kita biarkan ia beristirahat dulu. Hoaamm~ _mendokusei..."_ Shikamaru berujar. Setitik sir mata menggantung dimata kuacinya. Kentara sekali jika ia yang lebih butuh istirahat -tidur- dari pada si bocah.

'Alasan!' batin mereka kompak.

"Hahh~ apa yang dikatakan Shikamaru benar. Bukan hanya... Menma. Tapi kalian juga pasti lelah karena belum beristirahat sejak pulang dari menjalankan misi" Tsunade memejamkan mata. Sepertinya hal ini membuat ia sedikit lebih egois dari biasanya. Hingga ia bahkan tidak menyadari raut wajah lelah pada Sakura dan Sai. Kakashi dan Iruka bahkan masih harus membuat laporan misi untuk diserahkan padanya besok pagi. Tapi... masih ada satu masalah. Tentu saja masalah ini masih menyangkut si bocah raven. Kira-kira dengan siapa bocah itu akan tinggal? Tidak mungkinkan ia membiarkan bocah 5 tahun berkeliaran seenak jidat di Kantor Hokage tanpa pengawasan satu orang pun?! Eh tunggu! Dia kan masih punya budak yang... err maksudnya bawahan yang bisa dimanfaatkan. Uhuk! Baiklah, bagaimana kalau dititipkan pada Sakura? Mengingat Sakura adalah wanita yang lem-Ah! Lupakan! Coret nama Sakura! Muridnya itu bisa membuat si bocah pewaris nama Uchiha jadi autis karena trauma! Iya. Trauma karena _shanaro_ legendaris putri keluarga _Haruno_.

Sai? Tidak. Tidak. Ia bahkan masih harus banyak belajar untuk menjadi 'manusia'. Ingat bukan doktrin yang selalu diterapkan pada para Anbu Ne? Jadi lebih baik tiak! Lalu bagaimana dengan keluarga Nara? Hmm... apa penyakit(?) mengantuk dapat menular? Coret Shikamaru dari daftar.

Hatake Kaka- CORET! POKOKNYA JANGAN! INI DEMI MASA DEPAN ANAK ITU! Tanpa sadar sang Hokage menggelengkan kepala bersurai pirangnya dalam diam. Membuat 'mereka' yang masih menghuni Kantor Hokage ber-sweatdrop ria lantaran sikap Tsunade yang tiba-tiba. Hahh~ sepertinya memang hanya Iruka lah yang bisa diserahi tanggung jawab untuk menampung Menma. Seharusnya Tsunade memang tidak perlu meragukan si 'lumba-lumba'. Karena pada kenyataannya, Naruto-lah bukti hasil dari didikan keras putra keluarga Umino itu. Setelah menyerahkan hak asuh atas si-bocah-penjelajah-waktu pada Iruka, Tsunade pun membubarkan kawanan(?) shinobi yang sempat menghuni kantornya. Mari kita tinggalkan sang Godaime yang juga sedang mengistirahatkan pikirannya sejenak. Biarkan hari ini para chara menikmati hari mereka dengan tenang. Karena esok...

Neraka kehidupan sedang menanti mereka! #smirk

.

.

.

Tbc

Hoolllaaa~ masih bersama Fhy dengan fic The Bonds of Future ini. Hahh~ kenapa jadi gini? Kenapa tbc dengan tidak elitnya? MAU DIBAWA KEMANA CERITANYA ENTAAARR?! #GigitLemari

Hontou ni gomenasai atas ketidak becusan Fi dalam membuat fic ini. Saia bener2 gak ngerti ini fic mau gimana! Apa Minna chan bisa kasih masukan!? TOLONG RINGANKAN BEBAN AUTHOORR INIIIII~ #JilatLayarTipi

Ah sudahlah... Gak usah dipikir berat2. Entar juga fic-nya end sendiri :v #gelindingan

Arigatou untuk Minna-chan yang masih bersedia menunggu publish-nya chapter 4 ini. Maafkan Fi karena lagi-lagi di fic ini Fi belum bisa bales review kalian. Walaupun begitu Fi selalu membaca review2 dari para readers lho. Review kalian adalah salah satu obat mujarab untuk mengatasi WB.

So.. Mind to review? ^_^


	5. Chapter 5

CHAPTER 5

'tok' 'tok' 'tok'

Suara pintu yang diketuk terdengar begitu nyaring di pagi yang damai ini. Naruto mengernyitkan alisnya. Masih dengan mata tertutup. Merasa enggan untuk bangun dari singgasananya yang empuk itu.

'Tok' 'Tok' 'Tok'

Naruto masih cuek. Dia tidak peduli dan nggak akan mau peduli. Hari ini seharusnya dia libur dari segala macam misi. Itu yang dijanjikan _Baa-chan_ nya seminggu yang lalu sebelum keberangkatannya untuk menjalankan misi bersama Tim Kakashi. Karenanya ia merasa ogah-ogahan jika harus membuka pintu untuk siapapun yang -mungkin- akan menyampaikan pesan dari sang _Hokage_ untuknya.

'Tok!' 'Tok!' 'Tok!'

Ketukan dipintu yang semakin keras tidak merubah sedikitpun tekad Naruto untuk tetap bergelung dibalik selimutnya yang hangat. Si pirang meringkukkan tubuhnya. Menggulingkan tubuhnya ke kanan dan ke kiri sembari menutup kedua telinganya dengan tangan.

"LA LA LAA LA LAAA~ AKU TIDAK DENGAR!"

Si Uzumaki berteriak. Teriakan yang entah bisa tersampaikan atau tidak pada sosok dibalik pintu. Karena pada kenyataannya hal tersebut malah mengakibatkan-

'TOK!' 'TOK!' 'TOK!' 'TOK!' 'TOK!'

Ketukan yang awalnya begitu sopan berubah menjadi gedoran tidak pintusiawi yang menyulut nafsu birahi seorang Uzumaki Naruto. Tidak. Bukan nafsu untuk melakukan ' _anuan_ '. Tapi lebih tepatnya nafsu untuk memutilasi sosok si penggedor dengan 'Pusaka Terselubung' milik Chara sebelah.

"Mou ii... tidak bisakah aku melewati pagi yang cerah ini dengan tenang?! Siapa pun kau yang ada di sana, bersiaplah untuk menghadapi kematianmu! Grrhh!"

Naruto mengeram, marah. Tiga kedutan kesal berukuran anti mainstream bersarang indah didahi dan surai pirangnya.

'Ceklek'

'Kriett'

Hug(?)

'Bruk'

"Ittai..."

Pintu telah dibuka. Menampilkan dua sosok berbeda tinggi badan yang berdiri didepan pintu apartemennya saat ini. Sosok yang lebih mungil berlari menerjangkan tubuhnya pada Naruto yang masih belum 'ngeh' dengan apa yang terjadi. Membuat keduanya ambruk dengan posisi si bocah yang menindih Naruto.

MENINDIH!

MENINDIH!

MENIN-

'DUAG!'

Ehem! Gomen... sengaja diulang karena kurang kerjaan /

"HUWAA~ _KAA-CHAN_! MENMA KANGEENN"

Teriak si bocah yang tidak lain adalah Uchiha Menma. Dengan tubuh kecilnya Menma masih menindih sang _Kaa-chan_. Enggan untuk melepaskan pelukan beruangnya walau sebentar saja. Naruto berkedip bingung membuat ekspresinya terlihat begitu lucu untuk dinikmati. Bagaikan tersengat listrik, begitu saraf-saraf otaknya tersambung dan berfungsi dengan normal ia langsung-

" _NAANNIIIII_?!"

-mengeluarkan suara melengking cukup keras yang dapat menulikan siapapun disekitarnya. Poor Menma!

"HUWAA... MEMANGNYA SEJAK KAPAN AKU PUNYA ANAK!"

"Tentu caja cejak _Tou-chan_ memacukkan kejan- hmmph"

 **NARUTO © Masashi Kishimoto**

 **The Bonds of Future © Fhy Winchester**

 **Uchiha Sasuke X Uzumaki Naruto**

 **Romance/ General, Rated T**

 **Warning : Shounen Ai/ BL, Gaje, OOC, Many typo(s)**

 **DON'T LIKE?! DON'T READ!**

Sosok lain yang masih setia berdiri diambang kematian #duag err maksudnya diambang pintu demi mengamati interaksi antara Ayah dan Anak atau untuk kasus ini kita sebut saja 'Ibu' dan anak itu hanya bisa tersenyum palsu seperti biasa.

"HUWAA... MEMANGNYA SEJAK KAPAN AKU PUNYA ANAK!"

Teriak sahabat pirang yang diam-diam (kalo menurut Fhy sih blak-blakkan) ia taksir.

"Tentu caja cejak _Tou-chan_ memacukkan kejan- hmmph"

Sai langsung membekap mulut Menma dengan tangan kanannya. Merasa sudah sewajarnya ia menghentikan kata-kata -sok tahu- bocah dibawah umur yang sempat menggegerkan kantor _Hokage_ kemarin.

" _Are_... Menma-kun bukankah itu kata-kata yang tidak seharusnya diucapkan anak berusia 5 tahun, hm? Benarkan Naruto-kun?"

Kalimat tersebut diakhiri dengan sebuah kedipan nakal -dan senyum mesum- yang tertuju pada pemuda Uzumaki.

"Hah?!"

Naruto merinding disko. Dalam hatinya ia bertanya-tanya apa salah Minato dan Kushina ketika mengandungnya? Mengapa dirinya selalu dikelilingi makhluk-makhluk bergender sejenis dengannya yang berpotensi untuk melecehkannya?!

'Ke-kenapa? Oh _Kami-sama,_ kenapa dunia begitu kejam padaku?' batin Naruto menangis dalam hati.

Menma melonggarkan pelukannya pada Naruto yang saat ini telah mengambil posisi duduk. Ia membenamkan wajahnya pada dada berbalut piyama milik sang _Kaa-chan_ , mencoba menghirup aroma citruz menenangkan yang sudah lama dirindukannya. Hangat _. Kaa-chan_ nya benar-benar hangat. Syukurlah karena ia tidak merasakan kulit yang mendingin pada _Kaa_ - _chan_ nya. Seperti 'saat itu'. Dalam hatinya Menma bertekad apapun yang terjadi ia akan berjuang untuk melindungi pemuda didepannya.

"Ne ne ne. _.. Kaa-chan_ , jangan pelnah pelgi tinggalin Menma lagi, ya? Cendilian itu... lacanya cangat menyakitkan... hikc"

Ucapnya lirih diantara isakan dan air mata yang mendadak jatuh membasahi piyama Naruto. Si pirang tertegun. Bibir ranumnya terbuka tanpa mampu mengeluarkan suara. Ia tidak tahu. Ia tidak mengerti. Apa yang sebenarnya terjadi? Kenapa mendadak suasananya jadi terasa menyesakkan begini?Apa? Apa yang harus ia lakukan disaat-saat tidak terduga seperti ini? Walau bagaimana pun ia hanyalah seorang remaja yang nyaris menginjak usia 16 tahun. Remaja sok dewasa yang enggan mengakui kalau dirinya masih sering bertingkah layaknya bocah. Bocah yang hanya bisa membuat repot orang-orang disekelilingnya

Sebutir air mata jatuh dari iris sapphire-nya yang memandang sendu surai raven berantakan bocah dipangkuannya. Kenapa tiba-tiba ia menangis? Apa yang sebenarnya ia tangisi? Kenapa dadanya terasa begitu sesak? Siapa pun, ku mohon tolong aku! Batinnya memohon. Tangannya terangkat. Mengelus lembut helaian malam yang terasa menyenangkan untuk diacak-acak.

"...Menma" nama itu terucap lirih. Keluar begitu saja dari belahan bibir cherry-nya

Sai terdiam. Ia memperhatikan dengan intens moment haru dihadapannya. Merekam setiap detik hal yang terjadi dan menyimpannya dalam memori otaknya. Ia tidak mengerti dengan apa yang terjadi. Bagaimana pun semua ini bermula dari hal konyol dan keinginan tak terbendung Menma untuk menemui _Kaa-chan_ nya. Ia yang awalnya mendapat perintah dari sang _Hokage_ untuk melaporkan keadaan Menma di kediaman Umino tiba-tiba dimintai tolong oleh sang tuan rumah untuk mengantarkan Menma menemui Naruto. Sai patuh. Tanpa basa-basi ia langsung berpamitan pada Iruka dan menggenggam tangan mungil Menma. Mereka berdua berjalan beriringan menuju apartemen Naruto. Dan di sinilah ia sekarang. Berdiri diam. Mencoba memahami emosi apa yang mendadak muncul diwajah teman se-tim-nya itu. Tanpa sedikitpun niat untuk menginstrupsi apa yang terjadi. Merasa lebih tenang, Menma pun mendongakkan wajahnya. Menatap polos iris sapphire yang masih terlihat basah. Tangan kecilnya terangkat, mencoba menghapus bekas aliran yang sempat menganak sungai dipipi chuby _Kaa-chan_ nya. Menma tersenyum seolah semuanya baik-baik saja. Melupakan sejenak kesedihannya karena tidak mampu meraih orang yang paling disayanginya dulu.

" _Kaa-chan_... cebenalnya-"

'Kruyuuukkk~'

"EHH?!"

"Ugh... Menma... lapal.."

Sial!

Menma menunduk. Ia tidak jadi menyelesaikan kalimatnya karena insiden ' _mendadak lapar'_ yang menyerangnya. Kedua pipinya merona malu menyadari perutnya yang seenak jidat protes minta diisi.

' _Iie_! Pelut, kau belbunyi di caat yang tidak tepat!' batin Menma sembari menangis ala anime. Hening. Ketiganya terdiam. Terlalu fokus pada pikiran masing-masing hingga sebuah suara memecah kesunyian itu.

" _Ano_... aku hanya bisa membuat _ramen_ instan. K-kalau mau kita bisa makan di lu-"

"Biar aku yang masak"

Kalimat Naruto terpotong oleh instrupsi dadakkan Sai. Si surai raven yang hobi menebar senyum palsu itu segera masuk ke apartemen Naruto. Sai melangkah lebih dalam menuju dapur, dan tanpa persetujuan si tuan rumah ia langsung mengacak-acak isi kulkas. Dasar nggak sopan! Good kids don't do this! (^_^)

"Hmm~ sepertinya tidak banyak yang bisa dibuat. Baiklah kalau begitu. Naruto-kun mohon bantuannya, ya."

Ucap Sai sembari menoleh pada Naruto dan Menma yang mengikutinya dibelakang. Naruto merinding. Satu kakinya melangkah mundur dengan ragu-ragu.

"T-tolong jangan melakukan hal yang aneh-aneh!" ucap si pirang dengan muka yang pucat.

.

.

.

.

.

Di lain tempat

'Brak'

" _Kuso_! Apa yang mereka lakukan?!" Sasuke menggeram, marah. Seingatnya tangannyalah yang ia gunakan untuk meninju batang pohon disampingnya. Tangannyalah yang terluka dan mengeluarkan cairan berwarna merah dengan aroma besi. Tapi kenapa rasa sakit itu malah muncul dihatinya? Apa-apaan perasaan ini? Kenapa hanya dengan melihat pemandangan memuakkan didepan matanya bisa membuat -hati- nya jadi sesakit ini? Siapa? Siapa sebenarnya anak itu? Dan apa hubungan mereka?

Biarlah Sasuke mencari tahu tentang bocah itu nanti. Sekarang kedua tangannya sedang gatal. Ya, gatal karena ingin mencabik-cabik seseorang sebagai pelampiasan kekesalannya. Si raven menyeringai. Ia akan sangat bersyukur jika bisa menguliti mahluk berkulit pucat sialan yang berani mendekati _Dobe_ -nya! Semoga.

.

.

.

.

.

Naruto menolehkan kepalanya ke arah jendela. Dia memang tidak memiliki insting yang bagus tapi perasaannya mengatakan ada sesuatu diluar sana. Sesuatu yang entah mengapa membuat Naruto merasakan kembali gejolak aneh yang sudah lama tidak dialaminya. Sesuatu yang ia rindukan. Hal yang hanya ia rasakan hanya dengan berada didekat _orang itu._

" _Kaa-chan, nani ka_?"

Menma memiringkan kepalanya. Merasa heran dengan tingkah sang _Kaa-chan_ yang sedari tadi menatap ke(luar) jendela. Memang ada apa di sana?

"Eh, tidak. Bukan apa-apa kok, h-ha ha haa" Sembari tertawa kaku. Masih belum terbiasa mendengar panggilan _Kaa-chan_ dari bibir mungil Menma.

Uchiha Menma, 5 tahun. Putra sulung -itu katanya- dari pasangan _**SasuNaru**_ yang mendadak muncul entah dari dimensi mana itu hanya mengedipkan kedua matanya, lucu. Menma anak baik. Selalu berbakti kepada orang tua. Suka menolong dan rajin menabung. Meskipun yang ia tabung bukan uang melainkan calon _seme_. Melihat _Kaa-chan_ nya -sangat- galau entah karena apa, hati kecilnya tergugah untuk meringankan beban pikiran sang _Kaa-chan._ Menma pun segera turun dari kursinya. Agak kesulitan memang mengingat kursi yang didudukinya cukup tinggi untuk ukuran bocah seusianya. Kini kedua kaki mungilnya telah menapaki lantai. Menma berjalan mengendap-endap menuju si blonde. Berusaha sebisa mungkin untuk menghilangkan hawa keberadaannya. Dan kini kedua tangan Menma sudah siap untuk memeluk Naruto dari belakang. Ingin mengejutkan Kaa-chan tercintanya.

"KAA-"

'Bruk'

"GUK! GUKK!"

"HYAAA~"

Menma menjerit, terkejut. Niat mulianya untuk memeluk pemuda blonde terpaksa terhenti karena terhalang sekelebat bayangan hitam yang telah menindihnya. Bayangan hitam yang Menma sadari cukup berat, berliur, putih, dan ... berbulu?

'Eh? Belbulu? Mahyuk macam apa cih yang beyani jatuhin halga diyi Menma didepan _Kaa_ - _chan_?!'

Batin Menma merasa agak kesal dengan insiden tersebut. Menma pun membuka sedikit matanya yang sempat tertutup tadi. Dan disaat itu juga, sapuan lidah berliur mendarat diwajah si bocah raven. Menma membeku. Iris sapphire-nya membola dan berkaca-kaca. Bibir mungilnya pun bergetar menahan ta-

"HUWAAA _KAA-CHAAANN_! CEYIGALA GUNUNGNYA MAU MAKAN MENMAA! HIKS... _KAA-CHAN TACUKETEEE_!"

Menma menjerit histeris. Naruto yang kaget mendengar teriakan Menma pun buru-buru menoleh ke belakang. Menuju sumber teriakan tersebut. Naruto shock. Shappier-nya membola sempurna. Dihadapannya saat ini tersaji pemandangan menggiurkan -kalau dia pedhofil- di mana sang anak tengah ditindih seekor anjing yang bukan hanya menjilati wajah putranya tapi juga perpotongan leher hingga bahu putih porselen sang anak. Belum lagi kaos berwarna baby blue yang tersingkap ke atas hingga nyaris memperlihatkan nipple berwarna pink si bocah raven.

"Yo Naruto! Berterima kasihlah karena aku sudah menyelamatkanmu dari serangan bocah in-" 'SYUUT'

'BRAK'

'PRANK'

"EHH?! _C-chotto matte_ Naruto! Kenapa kau melempar kursi itu kearah ku?! Aku ini baru saja menyela- HEI! MAU KAU LEMPAR KE MANA PISAU DAGING ITU, HAH?! BAGAIMANA JIK-

'SYUUT' 'SYUUT' 'SYUUT'

'JLEB' 'JLEB' 'JLEEB'

"GYAAAAA!"

"KIBA SIALAN! SINGKIRKAN PACARMU (baca: Akamaru) DARI ATAS ANAKKU! GRRRrrr!"

Teriak Naruto sembari menutupi hidungnya yang mengeluarkan darah. Akal sehatnya sebagai seorang yang di panggil ' _Kaa-chan_ ' oleh Menma tidak terima melihat anaknya yang imut-imut itu ditindih anjing. Bukan hanya akal sehat. Sebenarnya kalau boleh jujur, imannya lebih tidak kuat melihat ' _keindahan_ ' putranya sendiri. _Kami-sama_ cobaan apa lagi yang kau berikan kepadaku?! batinnya menangis lebay.

Sial! Sohib sehidup tapi ogah mati yang mengaku sudah menjalin pertemanan dengannya sejak mereka masih jadi zigot(?) itu ternyata sama brengseknya dengan Sai.

"..."

Eh _chotto_! Ngomong-ngomong ke mana perginya Sai? Naruto terdiam. Rupanya ia baru menyadari ketidak terlibatan Sai dalam dialognya dengan si _Inuzuka_ tadi.

'Disaat seperti ini memang lebih bagus kalau Sai tidak ikut-ikutan! Huft... _Yokatta_.'

Diam-diam Naruto mengangguk-angguk atas pemikirannya sendiri. Selesai memberi pelajaran pada Kiba -dan Akamaru- yang kini pundung diluar sana, Naruto bergegas menghampiri putranya. Menma masih menangis. Kedua tangan kecilnya ia gunakan untuk menghapus aliran air matanya. Naruto yang tidak tega melihat pemandangan didepannya pun tanpa pikir panjang langsung merengkuh Menma dalam pelukannya.

"Gomen ne... kalau saja aku lebih memperhatikanmu kau tidak akan diserang Akamaru seperti tadi."

Lirih Naruto, masih memeluk si bocah. Menma terdiam. Ia memandang sendu pada Naruto.

"... _daijoubu Kaa-chan_. Tadi... Menma cuma telkejut kok. Coalnya ceyigalanya keliyatan celem banget. J-jadi... _Kaa-chan_ nggak pelyu ikutan nangic. Cukup Menma aja, oke?" ucap Menma sembari menyentuh kedua pipi karamel Naruto. Mencoba menenangkan sang _Kaa_ - _chan_.

"Umm! *Naruto tersenyum* Ano... Menma apa ada yang sakit?"

"Tid-"

"Lebih baik tidak usah ditahan. Ayo, kita pergi ke Rumah Sakit Konoha untuk mengobati lukamu!"

"Tap-"

"Oh atau kau mau aku memanggil Sakura-chan?"

"... _Kaa_ -"

"Eh tidak! Lebih baik kita menemui _Baa-chan_ saja! Meskipun galak dan kasar tapi dia adalah ninja medis no.1 di Desa _Konoha_!"

"..."

" _Nande desuka_ ?"

"..."

"...?"

"... dulu, kalow Menma telyuka kalena jatuh _Kaa-chan_ celalu punya obat mujalab buat cembuhin Menma."

Si bocah raven menunduk menyebabkan poni berwarna malamnya jatuh menutupi ekspresinya. Saat ini ia tengah menggali kembali memorinya saat bersama sang ' _Kaa-chan_ '.

" _Souka_... Lalu obat apa itu?" tanya Naruto, menatap lekat pada Uchiha cilik dihadapannya. Menma mendongak. Secepat kilat ia dekatkan wajahnya dengan wajah Naruto. Mengikis jarak diantara keduanya dan

'CUP'

mengecup lembut bibir ranum pemuda Uzumaki.

" _KISSU_ "

"EHH?!"

Tbc _desuu_

Fhy : *celingukan* Yo minna! Fhy kembali membawa chapter 5. Gimana? Gimana? Apa ceritanya makin bosenin? Bikin bingung? Alur gak jelas? Ato-

Menma : Cecungguhnya Fi-nee, celitanya menimbulkan hacelat ingin ngeplem!

Fhy : Hiks... Menma-chan hidoii desuu! :"v

Menma : Tapi benel kok. Menma kan anak baik jadi kalow ngomong nggak pelnah boong.

Fhy : *ambil tali buat nggantung* Menma-chan sayounara :'D #LambaikanTangan

Menma : *cuek bebek* Ne ne ne kapan Nalu Kaa-chan cama Cacu Tou-chan keteme? Ini udah kaptel 5 lhoo~ maca oltunya pemelan utama nggak ketemu2. #cemberut

Fhy : *nggak jadi mati* Tokoh utama? Dare? #digigitMenma Maa maa... Itu pertanyaan yg Fhy sendiri belum tau jawabannya. Mungkin dalam waktu dekat? #watados

Menma : *masukin Fhy kekarung* Onii-chan dan Onee-chan tachi hontou ni gomenacai kalena lipiyu kaptel kemalen belum bica dibalec di kaptel ini. Cekalang Menma mau ngebuang Auth- ehem! Makcudnya campah ini ke laut dulu. #SenyumInnocent Saa Minna-chan see you again desuu~ Jaa ne (-'_'-)

(Ano... buat _**michhazz**_ makasih atas koreksinya :D Fic diatas udah diedit sesuai saranmu. Kalau ada yang mau kasih masukan atau koreksi lagi silahkan ^_^ Fhy terima dengan dompet terbuka #dilemparPotBunga )

39

Mind to review?


End file.
